Wo schlafende Engel liegen
by Inseiko
Summary: Hard Lovin' Loser After the destruction of the Ani Museum, life goes on until someone nearly attacks Ayachan in the street. Has Esset returned for it's 'God? sequel to Schatten und Lichter. I'm so sorry. This story has been discontinued.
1. Back to Heaven

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter One; Back to Heaven 

_"Weiß" - sie kämpfen statt des Gesetzes._   
_Für die Geliebte oder als eigene Rache, für Wahrheit,_   
_oder um Spuren vom eigenen Leben zu hinterlassen-als schwarze Henker hin,_   
_denen es gelang, durch die Maschen des Gesetzes zu schlüpfen_   
_und in der Unterwelt unterzutauchen._   
_"Weiß" - sie kämpfen zur Verteidigung des "Weißes",_   
_das in unserer Zeit noch erhalten bleibt._

The sender was immediately recognized by his neat hand and the crisp folds of his letter. The address was written out in legible black pen. It was also recognizable because it was from the only one that ever sent letters. 

_Sakurachan, are you well?_   
_I'm taking a break from my studies to write you a letter. I hope you are well. My school in Hokkaido is very good- they keep me busy. The snow has fallen today, and it's very pretty._   
_Recently I began shopping for Christmas gifts. It's difficult because I can never decide what to get everyone! (Can you think of anything for Nagikun??) I've always enjoyed Christmas. I just wish I knew how to get in touch with Manx this year..._   
_Have you heard from the other guys? Youjikun stays in touch with me whenever he can. So does Kenkun, although he's very busy coaching. Did you hear he's been scouted for J-League again? That's very rare, I'm happy for him._   
_I have not heard from Aya-- Rankun. (haha- old habits die hard) I got a postcard from him once; congratulating me on getting into university. (How did he know?) There was no return address, but the postmark said a small town near Yokohama._   
_I hear Nagikun and Ayachan are starting school after the new year. Ayachan sounded excited in her last letter. I hope that she stays healthy for it._   
_But, I should get back to my work. Give my regards to everyone at the Koneko._

_Tsukiyono Omi_

Sakura slowly closed her letter and looked around the waiting room idly. She had been here many times already, and nothing ever changed. The paintings on the wall (all of Mount Fuji) were all perfectly aligned. The receptionist went about her business quietly, and the other patients sat reading magazines and sipping water from the cooler in the corner. 

The white-painted door opened and Aya emerged from the back, sunny as ever. She smiled when she spotted Sakura before turning to face the man behind her. Bowing slightly, she said, " Arigatou sensei! " Sakura frowned at the middle-aged man across the waiting room who seemed interested in the view. 

Aya's doctor smiled pleasantly. " I'll see you again in a two weeks, Fujimiyasan. " 

" Hai. " 

Another two weeks? Sakura sighed. When would they be satisfied that Aya was healthy? 

Aya moved to where Sakura was. " Let's go, Sakurachan. Is that a letter from Omikun? Can I read it? " 

" Un, " Sakura stood up. " On the bus, okay? We have to pick up supper on the way back to the store. " 

Aya looked perplexed. " Supper? " 

" Yeah, " Sakura shook her head slightly, " Okaasan is convinced you and Nagikun can't handle being by yourselves. She made you supper, it's hard enough on her without dreaming up all sorts of horrible sexual fantasies. " 

Aya laughed, but Sakura detected a slight flush on her cheeks. " That's just silly. Argh- but I can cook! Oniichan used to make fun of me though... " She looked a little sad as she said that. 

Sakura quickly changed the subject. " Ne, what do you think Nagikun wants for Christmas? " 

" Nagi? " Aya blinked. She fell deeply into thought. 

Sakura chuckled slightly. " It's difficult, ne? " 

" Sou da nee... " 

Sakura gazed up at the sky while Aya thought and they waited for the bus. Omi was schooling in Hokkaido, citing that he needed a change of scenery. Sakura couldn't blame him, she felt sometimes that she could use one too. Certain sights around the city were... She squared her shoulders and pushed those thoughts away. 

It had been bad enough before, no sense in dragging that horrid feeling on now. 

Youji was still in Tokyo, though they rarely saw him. He hinted that he was working with the Shinjuku Police, but doing what- she didn't know. Ken was back to doing what he loved; coaching soccer at a sports centre and playing on a local team. She too, had received a hurriedly scrawled letter from him about being contacted again by J-League. He'd sounded mixed about it, possibly worried about his previous problems resurfacing. 

But Aya- or Ran, as they were all _trying_ to get used to calling him, had disappeared. Not even Aya, his own sister, knew where he had gone. It made them all sad, and worried. What would he do now? 

Aya exhaled. " Aiyaaahhh... nothing comes to mind. I hadn't even thought of Christmas yet. I guess I'm still a little confused about time. It was just summer last thing I remember. " The subject was quickly changed again, as had become customary when tangents went to unpleasant places. " I suppose we could ask Nagi... but that takes the fun out of it. Maybe he'd like a fish? No, Nagi's not a fish person. He likes cds, but I don't know what music. " 

" That's not good, " Sakura said despairingly. " If you don't know, how are Omikun and I going to know? You're the only person Nagikun really talks to. " 

" He doesn't talk much. " Aya peered down the busy street. " Where's the bus, anyway? " 

Sakura looked at her watch. " It should be here soon. " 

" Ah sou. " 

The autumn wind whistled through the buildings, bringing with it a few stray leaves that had been blown in with the cars. Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot. She watched the crowd across the street shift and move; a separate and yet solid force. It never ceased to amaze her how people could so easily meld into each other and become indistinguishable in a crowd. Abruptly in that crowd, across the river of cars, a man stood out clearly against the businessmen; obvious only because he seemed to have noticed her. He stopped moving, gazing across at her. Sakura offered a wan, embarrassed smile that he didn't return. 

Her smile dropped as soon as he started moving again. 

The man lurched off the sidewalk into the street. There were shouts and the sounds of screaming tires as people reacted and cars tried to stop in time. As if he didn't even notice, the man continued to stagger across the street. He reached out his hand, and not to Sakura. She realized this as he gaped and his fingers grasped and ungrasped the air. He was reaching for Aya. With a wet-sounding and gravely voice he rasped, " An...gel... " 

Aya didn't say anything. She just gripped her handbag tightly and watched him with wide eyes. 

" Angel... " he cried again, with more force. He took steps closer to them. 

Sakura moved closer to Aya, holding on her to schoolbag; ready to use it as a weapon if need be. 

" Angel! " 

" Nan de? " Aya whispered. 

Sakura suddenly screamed, the sound intermingling with squealing tires and more horrified gasps. The man who was approaching them in a daze was suddenly hit by a car that braked too late. He staggered, made one last desperate lunge for Aya... and was promptly hit again by the bus as it finally arrived. 

Both Sakura's hands flew to her face. 

Aya fainted. 

Sakura spun, the wind catching her skirt. She dropped to her knees, crying, " Ayachan! " 

Almost immediately the door to the medical clinic opened and the doctor rushed out with an assistant close behind. " Fujimiyasan! " The doctor stopped briefly to check on Aya, then moved on to the body in the street. The man was already surrounded by heavily congested onlookers, but the doctor pushed his way through. 

The assistant yelled, " Somebody call an ambulance! " 

Sakura's heart was hammering in her chest. She could see the doctor through the forest of legs. She could see him shake his head and pass his hand over the eyes of the man. He was dead. 

(@) 

There was a certain feel to places, an air about them that never quite left you. And so when he entered the kitchen through the back room to the store and left his keys on the side counter, it felt just as though he'd been doing it for the past few months every day, just as he used to. Indeed, he even looked the same, but for the fact that today was one of those rare days in which he'd managed to get (almost) all his hair into a thick ponytail at the back of his skull. His choice of dress hadn't changed, being attired in tight denim pants and a shirt that hugged his torso but revealed a little of his midriff. 

" Oh, Youji, you came too, na? " Ken greeted, entering from the back entrance. 

Youji smiled, shifting his sunglasses so they rested atop his head. " Good to see ya, Ken. " 

Ken chuckled a little. " How've you been? " 

" Not bad, " Youji said, still smiling in a way that told he would say nothing more, " Not bad. You? " 

Ken mimicked his foppish behavior. " Not bad. " He nodded at Youji's hand. " Flowers? " 

Youji's grin became mischievous. " I paid for 'em. " 

Ken raised his eyebrows and hung his bomber jacket on the back of one of the chairs. He was dressed in grass stained jeans and a navy shirt that had some designer name written in kanji across the front in white- not that Ken cared about brand names. He would have either grabbed the first thing he saw or the most comfortable thing he found, depending on how much time he had. It was one of those things that set him and Youji very far apart. 

Nagi came downstairs then, and entered the kitchen behind Ken. " She's awake, if you want to go see her. " He opened the refrigerator and emerged with a pitcher of water. " Sakura is attempting to get Omi on the phone. " 

" What happened? " Ken asked. 

Nagi poured water into a tall glass as he answered. " Ayachan fainted after she and Sakura left her doctor's appointment. A man was hit by a car and a bus on the street. He was apparently calling Ayachan an angel and attempting to reach her. " 

Youji produced a cigarette. " An angel, huh? " 

Nagi gave him a deadpan look. " Please don't smoke in here. " 

" Hah?! " Apparently some things did change. 

Ken and Youji followed Nagi up the narrow, creaky stairs. On the top floor, they headed for the room at the back and on the right. 

Youji whistled. " Ken, you finally got a girl in your room! " 

" Shut up Youji. " 

Aya was sitting on the bed, recovered with a pale yellow and blue quilt since Ken's absence. Her hair was unbound, trailing over her shoulders in chestnut brown waves; and her bangs obscured partly her wide blue eyes. There was very little resemblance to her brother, but for when she smiled at them. It was small, wan, and the way her eyes crinkled was exactly the way Ran's had when they had reunited. 

Youji nudged Ken. Ken nudged back. 

" Konbanwa. I'm sorry these guys called you over something so little. I keep telling them I'm fine, but, no one believes me. " Aya gave a short laugh and fingered the quilt. " Do- Do we know anything about him, that person? " 

Youji shook his head 'no'. 

" I see. " 

Ken pushed his hair back from his face. " Nagi tells us he called you an Angel. " When she nodded, he looked even more uncomfortable. " I hate to be the one to voice this, but... it might have been someone from Esset. I mean, if we survived... we're just normal guys... " 

" Many of the Esset followers evacuated when the fighting began, once they came to after Nagi's display of power, " Youji pointed out, finishing Ken's thought for him. 

" But that's all theory, right? " Aya looked at them pleadingly. " Right? Maybe, maybe I looked like someone he used to know. Or- or maybe he thought I was pretty. I'm not naive, lots of guys used to think I was pretty! " She looked between the three men in the room desperately, looking for validation to a weak theory. " I don't want it to be Esset! I don't want any more of that. Who knows what those people did to me! " 

" Ayachan... " Nagi moved closer to her, the glass of water shaking in his hand. 

" I'm sorry. " Aya took a shaky breath. " I'm sorry. I just don't like to think about it, that's why- I'm sure that's why Oniichan's gone away. I want a normal life. I'm going to go Christmas shopping with Sakurachan, I'm going to go to the New Year's festivals, get a uniform, and go back to school in April. " 

" I'm not sure... " Youji began hesitantly. 

Aya gave him a sharp look. " I'm going to have everything Oniichan fought for me to have, Youjisan. " 

(@) 

Youji was chuckling later when he leaned against the shop door and lit up. " I'm now totally convinced they're related. For awhile there I thought she was too sweet to be the same blood as _our_ Fujimiya 'Aya'. " 

Ken kicked a stone and watched it bounce out into the street. " I never should have mentioned Esset. " 

Youji's shoulders visibly relaxed as he exhaled smoke into the late afternoon air. " No, you were right to. She's gotta know what's going on. I'm sure Kritiker disagrees. " 

Ken smirked, watching Youji get his fix. " Kritiker... I wonder how Manx and everyone are. " 

" Not our problem, Ken, " Youji said gruffly. 

" You must be curious. I know you liked Manx a lot, " Ken stuffed his hands in his pockets and added slyly, " and not _just_ because she was a woman. " Nothing followed that for awhile. " Naa, Youji? " 

" Hm? " 

" Where do you think Ran went? " 

" Away Ken, " Youji replied. " He just went away. " 

" We'll see him again. " 

" You think so? " 

Ken watched the clouds scuttle across the sky. It was as sure as the sun set and rose to him. But he didn't know how to explain it, so he simply said, " kitto. " 

(@) 

He'd bought a new trenchcoat. This time it was white. In a way, he supposed, it signified a culmination of the lives he had been, and how this was possibly the best that he could be-- Weiß. White. The new, cleaner colour was offset by the dark red of his hair. The eartails by his face spilled onto his chest, longer now than they had been. As were his bangs, which had a habit of falling into his eyes and deepening the shadows underneath them. 

He hadn't been getting much sleep. 

He hated himself for going back to them. But the stark reality was that... unlike the others, who all had other skills they could rely on, this was the best way Fujimiya Ran knew how to make money. This was the best way he could ensure that, now that she was back to normal, she could have a normal life. She could have everything she ever wanted, so long as he did this. But he hated most of all the fact that it was this very job that kept him from being close to her. From being the 'Oniichan' she had fallen into the coma knowing. 

The lights in the airport were low, and the hour was approaching three a.m. Some high profile politician had sanctioned the airport specifically for his arrival. All the better, it made his job easier. Ran removed his sheathed sword from it's vinyl case and let the shell drop to the ground. As soon as the target and his entourage entered he was off running. The approach echoed through the vast, empty room, but he was too fast for it to matter. 

He dodged bullets and drew his sword; moved with a speed and agility that could not be matched. In a dazzling sequence to behold he zigzagged through, cutting down every obstacle, clubbing the bodyguards down with the blunt edge of his sheath even as they died. Always his cold eyes were on the target, and once he reached him he swiped the blade in an upwards arc, dropping under it to his knees. The politician, for whatever he had done, was sliced from right hip to left shoulder. Ran didn't move until he'd dropped to the floor. 

The brand new white trenchcoat soaked up the blood of his victims. 

Of the many things Ran thought he'd be growing up, an assassin; a killer had never been one of them. And yet... looking at all this carnage he'd created... he couldn't help it when his vision blurred and tears slipped down his face. 

Why?   
Why couldn't he go back to what he'd been? 

The well-worn katana and it's sheath dropped to the red-splattered ground as he gripped his head with both hands. It wasn't fair... all he wanted was to go back to the way things had been. Had he believed it would happen? He didn't know... but... 

_Kurushii ne?_

Ran gasped and straightened up, looking around. That voice in his head... he knew it... " Schuldich! " But there was no response... only an eerie silence. Had he imagined it? He took a step first one way, and then another. It wasn't his imagination, he knew that voice, the Schwartz member had been in his head. 

But if he had been there, he was gone now. 

It reminded him of another time Schuldich had teased him like this. 

" I don't believe in destiny. " 

Then the voice returned, sultry and with that same sly undertone rippling through the words that eased themselves into his head. _Sou ka? I'll be sure to change your mind, Rankun._

~(@)~ 

Translation notes;   
Arigatou - Thank you   
Sensei - in this case, 'doctor' It's used to address anyone proficient in their proffession, such as doctors, politicians, etc. Not just teachers, although the world does literally mean 'teacher'   
Hai - yes   
Oniichan - big brother   
Sou da nee - yeah, you're right   
Ah sou - I see   
Nan de - 'why' or 'how come?'   
Konbanwa - Good evening   
Kitto - surely   
Kurushii ne - It's painful, isn't it? 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	2. Jazz Me Blues

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Two; Jazz Me Blues 

_There's no musical quality to this street at all_   
_It's a little bit sad, soak in it's colour_   
_Jazz Me And Blues_   
_Jazz Me And Blues I can hear your voice_   
_Cry Baby Blue_   
_Cry Baby Blue It shakes my soul_

With dim lighting and ambient music, the D'Oblivion Duce was everything a jazz club was expected to be. The food was unique and stylishly served, the staff was attractive, and _la cigarette_ was most certainly allowed. Youji took the opportunity to light up over his after-dinner espresso. He leaned across the table and lit his date's cigarette with his own. 

You could tell a lot about someone from little things, this was something Youji knew all too well. So when his date- Miaka was her name- showed up wearing a short pale pink dress with knee-high lace up black leather boots and ordered a (and he quoted) 'double-shot de-caf whole milk latte with a shot of caramel and hazelnut' he knew he was in for an interesting night. Not to mention she had long wavy hair. He liked hair like that. He liked running his fingers through hair like that. 

" So, " Miaka waved her cigarette to indicate the atmosphere, " how do you like the place? " 

" I like it, " Youji answered. He looked around at the other patrons and the large, leafy plants that separated the booths. A live band was setting up in the corner, a string quintet it appeared to be. They'd stay for the music, at least. 

(@) 

" Daaaaaa!! " Omi fumbled with his keys, his breath coming in puffs of condensation in the cool late autumn air. Through the locked door, he could hear the phone ringing insistently. " Don't hang up! Auuugh... AH! " Discovering the right key, he shoved it in the lock and bolted inside. He snatched the phone off the receiver and gasped, " Moshi-moshi?! " 

" Omisan? " 

" Ahh, " he sat on the step and began pulling at his shoelaces with his free hand. " Sakurachan! Sorry about that, I was at a practice exam. Genki? " 

" Uhh, " over the phone, Sakura sounded hesitant, hushed. Omi blinked and paused his shoe removal. 

" Sakurachan? " 

" Omisan, gomen. I uh, It's just that, well we- I- we thought that you might want to know. There was a problem with Ayachan today- er- she's fine. Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. She even told Youjisan off... " Sakura barked a short, nervous laugh, " It's just that, after her doctor's appointment today some guy got hit by a car and Ayachan fainted. " 

" Oh, is she alright? " 

" Well, yeah, I said that but... " 

Omi tried to sound cheerful. " Maa, don't worry then. Seeing something like that-- " 

" But that's not all! " Sakura interrupted. " Listen, I haven't said anything to Ayachan or Nagikun yet, and not to Kensan or Youjisan either... before- that- he... I saw him Omi. He stopped right what he was doing and stared at her for a long time. Then he just _gravitated_ towards her. He was calling 'Angel Angel' the whole time, and it just gave me the creeps Omikun. He didn't even look for cars. He walked right out into traffic. " She broke off there, curling her knees closer to her chest as she sat on the floor beneath the phone just off the kitchen. When he didn't answer her, she asked quietly, " Omisan? " 

" I can be in Tokyo tomorrow. " 

Sakura's eyes opened wide. " Ah- iya! Omi... you need to be there, right? That's not why-- " 

" I can afford to take a couple days off. " 

" I-- " 

" Sakurachan, " Omi said serenely. " I can be there tomorrow. I need to sign the paycheques for you guys anyway, don't I? " 

" Ah- " Sakura looked at the calendar. They didn't actually get paid for another week, but... " Hai. See you then. Would you like me to meet you? " 

" Iie, thank you, but I'll be fine. " 

(@) 

There was nothing like a long, hot shower at the end of an even longer day. His muscles were sore, and if anything, it would relax him after the disturbing news he'd gotten. Ken leaned his head back and ran one hand through his drenched hair, his other seeking the tap to add more hot water. Steam filled the bath, water running in rivulets down his skin, past the pale evidence of scars, particularly one prominent one under his ribcage; that one still had the stark freshness of a new scar. 

Ken jerked his head to the side, as the doorbell interrupted his shower. Taking a step back, he turned the water off. As he moved to answer the door, he grabbed a towel and slung it around his waist. 

" Hai! " he called, fumbling for the door in the darkened apartment. 

The woman on the other side began pleasantly enough, " Hidaka Kensa..........n.... oh my, " but turned red once she saw him. " Gomen nasai. " 

Ken turned equally red. He'd been expecting... well actually he just hadn't been thinking. " Uh, iya... uh.... can I help you? " 

She was covering her face with one hand in embarrassment. " It's just, sorry to bother you... really. I uh, oh my, this is embarrassing. It's really you, though, isn't it? We were worried when you just disappeared after... what happened. " 

Ken blinked at her blankly. 

She read his expression and flushed a bit more. " Sorry, you might not remember me. I'm Funahashi Maia, I worked a little with you when you were interning at Takatori Reiji's office. I, uh gosh, I don't know what to say now... I heard about you through my brother, his son is one of your students... I couldn't believe it, I mean, I had to know if it was the same Hidaka Ken and... " she gave him a sort of hopeless smile, " here you are. " 

It took Ken a moment to find his voice again. The last thing he expected was for _that_ portion of his life to come back to haunt him. " Uh... sou... I remember you now. Yeah, oh man. Do you, do you want to come in? I mean, give me a minute and I'll put some clothes on, " he barked a short, nervous laugh, " okay? I can make tea... or... something. " 

" Hai, " she smiled at him. 

Ken fumbled for the light switch. " Sorry about the mess... " 

" It's alright, I've seen many a bachelor's home... " 

(@) 

It didn't take long after leaving the jazz club before Youji's hands found their way into Miaka's long wavy hair. Hell- they hadn't even made it into the _car_. Currently the only thing between Miaka's butt and the side of the car was Youji's well-placed hand, while the other cupped the back of her neck while they kissed. Her well manicured hands wound across the back of his neck as she leaned forward, grinding her hips against his in a manner surprisingly powerful for someone of her size and stature. 

Youji leaned his head back and she moved her seeking lips to his neck, working from his jaw down his adams apple to the thin silver chain that rested on his collarbone. He put both his hands in her hair and grimaced, " We should probably move. " Her hands were in his shirt, and God, he wanted her to keep going. " At least inside the car. All those people have already seen one show for the evening. " 

Miaka giggled. " Never would have pegged you for the shy type, Youji. " 

He fished for his keys. She kept kissing. " There's a difference between 'shy' and a misdemeanor for indecent exposure. " 

" I like handcuffs. " 

" I have some at home. " 

That settled it. Soon they were cruising down the freeway towards Youji's apartment in Shinjuku. They had both windows down and it was hard for him to keep his eyes on the road. Youji had been somewhat busy lately, and meeting Miaka over dinner at a little ramen shop after leaving the station today had been a welcome opportunity. A few passing flirtations and a walk to the subway later, they agreed to meet in a couple hours and then here they were. Youji shifted the car to a higher gear and sped up. Miaka gave a shriek of delight as her hair tossed about her head in the wind. A wild grin played across Youji's mouth, he'd have her more than delighted later... 

(@) 

Now suitably attired in gray sweat pants and an innocuous navy blue shirt, Ken handed a steaming mug of tea to Maia and knelt across the low table from her with his own. 

" So tell me, and don't be offended, but how did a Tokyo U student end up coaching soccer? " 

Ken's expression went blank again. " Uh... I... heh, I just decided that wasn't what I wanted to do afterall. I used to be a goalkeeper for J-League, you know. " 

" So my brother said. " 

" Guess you could say, it's an essential part of who I am. " 

" I see. " Maia's finger traced the rim of her mug. " I guess, I just had thoughts of someday being your employee. " 

Ken flushed, unable to come up with what to say in response. He leaned back on his heels and gazed around the small apartment. It was... not much of a departure from his setup at the Koneko no Sumu Ie, admittedly. He wasn't able to afford much on his salary, and in truth, he wasn't interested in ever having much more than what he did. His walls were bare, that was something he randomly had thoughts of changing, but other than that, the small, two-room apartment with it's familiar and comforting clutter were exactly what Ken needed after long days or waking in a cold sweat when the night was still deep. 

" Ken? " 

" Hm? " His thoughts went careening back to her. 

" I was just saying, if this is awkward, I can go. I realize you and... Hitomi... were close. " Maia looked away, her cheeks flushed again as she sipped her tea. " I shouldn't have bothered you, bringing up bad memories... " 

Ken reached for her- " No, no! " and knocked over his own tea in the process. The hot liquid quickly spread across the table amidst his cries of dismay and spilled over onto the tatami mat below. " Kuso! " He pulled at the hem of his shirt in a desperate attempt to get as much of it as he could before it soaked into the mat. He was so preoccupied, he nearly forgot Maia until her hands brushed against his when she tried to help. He looked up and found their faces so close he could feel the little puffs of her breath and see the flecks of gold around the edges of her irises. Ken quickly withdrew, the front of his shirt sticking uncomfortably now that it was wet. 

Maia rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. " This is uncomfortable, I'm sorry. " 

" No, it's not, " he said, but it showed in his voice. 

She sucked in breath, slowly and audibly. " I'm sorry. It's just... well, you're very attractive, Hidakasan. " 

Ken floundered. What would Youji say? " Uhh... thanks? " Youji wouldn't say that. 

Hell, Youji would have her in bed by now. Ken wasn't quite that forward, he was still at the stage in life where just thinking about sex made him turn red. Which he was. Realizing that only made him more red. It was a vicious cycle. 

" Say, " Maia piped, her eyes lighting up. " Have you got an early morning? " 

" Uh, yeah... but, I'm used to late nights, " he answered lamely. 

" Good! " Maia got to her feet and reached for her handbag. " Get dressed... again... better... I dunno. We're going for drinks, my treat! " 

" ... " 

(@) 

In the distance, a few buildings over from Ken's apartment in fact, long orange hair contrasted against a black jacket and the night sky. 

" Ah-h... Kenkun no baka. " 

(@) 

The next morning, Nagi was alone in the store with Momoe and her cat when the door opened and the bell jangled to admit an unwelcome visitor. Dressed in his still customary white suit, only with a midnight blue tie and vest that played subtly off the highlights in his air, Crawford looked around the shop crowded with varying rainbows of flowers with marked disinterest. 

" Irasshai, " Nagi said softly, out of courtesy and nothing more. 

" Hn, " Crawford approached the counter, avoiding the uneven table and standing before Nagi with both hands in his pants pockets. " Nagi. " 

" Crawford. " 

" How well do you know your flowers, Nagi? " 

Nagi studied Crawford carefully, trying to read him: wondering what he was getting at. It didn't surprise him at all that he'd survived. Weiß had, afterall. " Well enough. " Obstinately he added, " I work here. " 

Crawford appeared amused at this, of all things. He lifted his chin, and his gaze strayed past Nagi to behind him, where Aya stood perfectly still in the doorway. She was watching him with wide, mistrustful eyes, whereupon he smiled a faint and cold smile. " Do you know the meaning of the Japanese Rose? " 

Nagi's eyes narrowed and his expression became closed. He went from obstinate to hostile almost before Crawford finished the question. " Get out. " 

But Crawford remained where he was, and he was still watching Aya's face as he answered his own question. " It means, 'a miserable, exquisite death.' " 

Nagi's voice was shaking. " I said get out. " 

The cold smile on Crawford's face widened just so. To Aya directly he said, " I hear you had some trouble yesterday, Fujimiyasan... " 

Aya's breath caught in her throat. " You're- " 

" They know you are here, " he continued. Crawford's voice was low and ominous, " in Tokyo. Nothing ever ends so cleanly, Fujimiyasan. If they want you, they will have you. " 

" What do you want from me? " Aya whispered faintly. 

" Your fear, so that I may have my chaos. " 

(@) 

It was more the faint 'click' that woke Ken than the sunlight that morning. He blearily opened his eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep from them. Groggily he recalled the night before and questioned, " Maia? " Then he noticed the source of the click and froze, fully awake. " Maia? " 

Maia stood at the foot of his futon, a handgun aimed between his eyes in her shaky hands. The gun was cocked and ready to fire, and there were tears forming in her eyes as she struggled not to pull the trigger. " K-Ken... I- I'm so-sorry... " 

Ken leaned forward. " Maia, what- " Then he noticed who was behind her. " Sch- " he couldn't bring himself to finish the name. 

" Ohayou, " Schuldich greeted cheerily, a false smile plastered on his face. His long, uneven hair was unfettered, falling into his eyes and framing his face. He wore a black suit, the blazer of which had twin sets of burnished gold buttons and hung halfway down his thighs, where it blended into the matching trousers almost seamlessly. He eased one hand over Maia's shoulder and leaned his face to rest against her's. " Did you enjoy our old friend, Hidakakun? I know I enjoyed her lovely little inner turmoil. Such a trusting soul, " he gently smoothed her mussed hair, " she just couldn't believe that you were the cause of Hitomi Sagano's death. So I had to give her a nudge in the, " he smirked, " right direction. " 

Ken sat, quivering, confused, and naked while he listened to this, his mouth dry. " Sch-- " 

" Of course she has nothing to do with this, it wouldn't be fun that way, " Schuldich chided, anticipating Ken's protest. " Now be a good girl Maia, and pull the trigger. " 

Maia's face was contorted with effort. " N-no... " She shook even more visibly now. 

Schuldich's coy, confident expression never shifted. " No? " 

" N-n-no. No! " 

" I see. " Schuldich grabbed her wrist and jerked her hands back, so the gun hovered by her lips. " Would you like to pull it now? " He ignored her sobs and stammered protests. " I think you want to pull it now. Should we ask Ken, maybe he wants you to pull it now. " 

" Stop it, " Ken said in a hoarse whisper. 

" See? " Schuldich's voice was lucid, yet not entirely sane. " Ken wants you to shoot him. " 

" Schuldich. Stop it. " 

The mask dropped, and Schuldich let his unabashed hatred for Ken permeate the room. " You think you have it so bad, Hidaka. You have no idea. " 

(@) 

Not too long after Ken woke up unpleasantly, Youji opened his eyes to the sun and wondered why he was awake already. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the nightstand. Slipping one into his mouth, he looked to the side and paused. Something didn't seem right. 

Miaka was sprawled out on the bed next to him, eyes open and mouth gaping. Youji's heart hammered in his chest and his breath couldn't seem to leave his throat. Around her bruised and lifeless neck glimmered something very, very familiar. 

Garotte wire. 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes   
Moshi-moshi - 'hello' used when answering the telephone   
Genki - 'how are you?'   
Gomen (nasai) - sorry   
Iya/Iie - no   
Hai - yes   
Kuso - damn!   
Ken no baka - Ken's a fool   
Irasshai - 'welcome' not as polite as the full form of the word _irasshaimase_   
Ohayou - good morning 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	3. Blue Mask

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Three; Blue Mask 

_Der Tod, das ist die kühle Nacht,_   
_Das Leben ist der schwüle Tag._   
_Es dunkelt schon, mich schläfert,_   
_Der Tag hat mich müd' gemacht._

In another life Fujimiya Ran might have been a quiet scholar. Most likely literature or poetry, that was mainly what he read in this life. It showed from time to time, in the rare moments when he spoke with a quiet eloquence. When he offered vaguely comforting words in gentle tones so different from the enraged and indignant screaming most people heard emitted from his thin lips. Ran's life, under vastly different circumstances from those he lived, would have been his books, the occasional kendo practice, and of course, the only constant; his sister. 

That sort of life was getting harder and harder to fantasize about. 

Ran set down his book and looked around. The park he was sitting in was draped in the vibrant colours of autumn. Pretty soon he'd have to give up this sort of afternoon excursion. Which reminded him that he needed to buy a heater for his apartment. 

To his left, Ran noticed a timid looking boy with an easel set up. He was looking from Ran, to the palatte in his hand, to the easel, to Ran... in an almost continual motion while he painted. Ran gave him a look that wasn't exactly hostile, but most people took it that way. The boy looked at him shyly and lowered his brush. " I'm sorry, it's just, you looked so peaceful sitting there. I should have asked. " 

Ran blinked at him, his eyes as cool and deep as the oncoming winter. 

Under that gaze the boy shifted his feet and stared at them as he did so. " Sumimasen. But... could you please stay there while I finish. I'll let you see when I'm done! Please... ehtou... My- My name is Kobioshi Jun, " he gave a short, stiff, introductory bow, " Class 2-B, Takeshi Aida School of Arts. " 

Ran nodded at him. " Fujimiya A- ah, Fujimiya Ran. " 

" May I... continue painting? " 

Ran picked up his book. " Do whatever you want. " 

" Domo, " Kobioshi bowed and resumed painting while Ran read his book. He also seemed to have taken Ran's offish consent as an invitation to make conversation. " I was thinking if this turns out alright I might enter it into a competition. If you don't mind me saying, you look like autumn yourself, with your red hair, and that orange sweater and brown coat. It's almost like the world has been reduced to those three colours... " 

" Ahh, " said Ran noncommittally. 

" What are you reading? " said Kobioshi conversationally. 

" Poetry. " 

" I see. Do you like it? " 

" Ahh. " 

Conversation died after that. For the duration of the painting they continued their separate tasks in silence. 

(@) 

Omi hovered before the desk in the front left corner of the room. Outside the window behind the desk was a world slowly fading into an early autumn snowfall. He was shifting a little nervously, it was easy to sound confident on the phone, but to be truthful, it was an awkward time for him to be suddenly leaving for Tokyo. 

" Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, sensei, " Omi said. 

The sensei, a middle-aged caucasian man with a penchant for wearing knit vests now that the weather was getting colder and gray hair, looked up at Omi with pale blue eyes. " You own a store, do you, Tsukiyonokun? I didn't know that. " Sensei mulled over this. " You inherited it? " 

" Hai. From my father under various, rather complicated circumstances. I'd been working there already, so I knew the business. My... " he faltered, the idea was a little foreign to him still, " employees need my assistance with something. I'm afraid I will have to miss some classes to take a short trip to Tokyo. " 

Sensei considered this. " It's not a good time for you to be missing class, Tsukiyonokun. " 

" I realize that, please understand I wouldn't under circumstances of- " Omi paused when his sensei raised his hand slightly to pause him. 

" I understand, Tsukiyonokun. Thank you for letting me know. " 

Omi bowed quickly. " Arigatou, sensei! " 

" Be sure to study as much as you can. " 

" Hai! " 

" Good day. " 

Omi bowed again. " Arigatou gozaimasu! " He checked his watch and turned to go. " Forgive me, I have to go now. " He dashed out the door, and almost collided with a female student outside the door. " Ah- Sumimasen! " 

She caught her balance and pushed her long blonde bangs from her eyes. " Ah- iya, it was my fault, sempai. " 

Omi nodded and headed away again. 

" Ano! " she called, catching up to him. " I was wondering, Tsukiyonosempai... are... are you b-busy... on Sunday? " 

Omi blushed, blinking at the girl who was just barely his same height. " I'm sorry, I'm going to Tokyo for a couple days. " 

" I see, " she looked disappointed. " Is there, anyone you like, sempai? " 

Omi's face went a shade more red, he sighed a little and put his hands on her shoulders. " I'm sorry, " he said kindly, " I'm not really involved with anyone, but... " 

" There is. " 

" Yeah. " 

" I understand. " The girl student smiled weakly at him. Omi hoped she wouldn't cry. " I hope everything turns out for you. " 

(@) 

The dim gray walls were closing in on him, and he felt like hyperventilating but found he didn't have the energy. He wanted a cigarette, a beer, and about twenty days worth of sleep. Somehow he didn't think he'd be getting any of the three anytime soon. 

Inspector Morimoto creaked open the door and entered with his own vice- a cup of coffee. He dragged out the other chair from the table with his foot and unceremoniously dropped himself into the seat. He sipped his coffee, set it down, wiped his nose, and stared at Youji long enough to make the other man look away painfully. 

" Mind if I drop the formalities? " 

" Not at all. " 

" You know why you're here. " 

Youji smirked humorlessly. 

Morimoto sipped his coffee again. " Let me get this straight, alright. Correct me if I'm wrong. You and... " he drew a tattered notepad from his back pocket and flipped it open. " Tagawa Miaka-san got together for a date, you met at the D'Oblivion Duce, after which you returned to your Shibuya apartment for some more... fun, shall we say? " 

" Yes, " Youji said softly. 

" And what did you do after that? " 

Youji gave him a look. " Nothing. We slept. " 

" That's all? " 

" Yes. " 

" You're sure? " 

" God- yes! I'm sure. I didn't... " Youji sat back and put both hands over his face. " I didn't kill her. " 

" I hadn't mentioned that yet, " Morimoto said plainly. He checked his notepad again. " The preliminary coroner's report cites that she likely died around four a.m. this morning. Can you say what time you two 'fell asleep'? " 

" No, " Youji answered, his hands still over his face. " I don't keep a clock. " 

" Watch? " 

" Wasn't wearing it. " 

" That's right. " Once more, Morimoto checked his notepad. " It was found by the door. Very interesting watch; we took it in as possible evidence. Do you know what we found out about that watch? " Morimoto grimly watched Youji's fingers slip down to his cheekbones to reveal bloodshot green eyes full of dread. Morimoto changed the subject slightly, Youji knew very well what they'd found. 

" You were a private detective before, correct? " 

Youji's voice was hoarse. " Yes. " 

" Until your partner died. " 

" Yes. " Youji wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He could see where this was going. He didn't want it to go there. 

Despite Youji's visible discomfort, Morimoto pressed further. " For all the records show you disappeared after that. Now here's where things get interesting. A few months after you disappear, and after the Murase-murder case is closed, funny things start going on. Shady people start dying. I'm a curious guy, so even while my superiors are dragging their asses on it, I like to collect information on these cases. There's various weapons used, but I think they're all connected: but that's beside the point. Do you know what one of those weapons was, Kudou? " When Youji very wisely stayed silent he answered his own question. " It was the same type of wire used to murder Tagawa Miaka. 

" Ah- but! Those murders I was collecting information on? They stopped about six months ago when the Ani Museum sank into the ocean. That's about the time you resurfaced too, I might add. That's suspicious enough in itself, but what's even more suspicious is this... " Morimoto tossed a manila envelope across the table to Youji, who opened it with shaky fingers and withdrew the photographs inside. They depicted a scene Youji had seen many, many times before. " A high-ranking political figure who, after his death, has been revealed as quite the embezzler and blackmailer: a shady character indeed. The murder happened around three a.m. last night, right around the time you and Tagawasan were 'sleeping'. " 

Youji didn't respond, he kept looking at the photographs. They weren't Ken's work, and they weren't Omi's work... it was too clean to be the former, and not the right wounds for the latter... It had to have been Ran. Had Ran gone back to Kritiker afterall? Then why did the police have...? But if Morimoto was doing this on his own... 

" Kudou, we all like you here, and we appreciate the help you've been giving us lately with stuff. But you have to admit... " 

Youji softly finished his sentence, " ...with all the evidence, how could you think otherwise? " 

(@) 

Aya stood against the open door of the shop, the sunbleached outside framing her. It may have been snowing in Hokkaido that day, but in Tokyo it was a clear day, with a crisp, cool sun that drained the colour from the world. Her face was turned away from Nagi while he swept the store. Sakura was at class and Momoe was dozing in the corner. They were essentially alone. 

" Nagi, who was that man? " Aya asked suddenly. 

Nagi paused sweeping and looked at her a moment, taking in the way the light softened her edges and made her glisten. " Someone I used to know. " 

" I see. " Her demeanor seemed to falter a little. " I really don't know anything, do I? " 

(@) 

Ken's head was spinning. He had no idea whatsoever what to do now. Schuldich had Maia, any moment now he might do something rash, or make her do something rash, or... 

" Schuldich, " he said again, " wh- what do you want from me? " 

Schuldich chuckled. " Nothing more or less than I ever wanted or got from you Hidaka. " 

_You think you have it so bad, Hidaka. You have no idea._

Ken swallowed. He nodded at Maia, still holding the gun against her will. " Then, what does she have to do with this? " 

Schuldich pulled Maia closer to him, and rested his chin on her collarbone. His voice was teasing, plaintive, " She's touched you, I'm jealous. " 

Ken's insides crawled. What could he do to get Schuldich away from Maia? But anything he tried, Schuldich would know he was going to do ahead of time. Ken's hands gripped the futon beneath him, while he warily edged his legs into a position where he'd easily be able to jump to his feet. It wasn't hard to recall this sort of mentality, six months hadn't done much to soften what aptitude he'd had for being what he had been. 

Schuldich smirked, his nose brushing the side of Maia's neck behind the barrel of the gun pressed to her jaw. " Go ahead Hidaka, if you think you're faster than me. What was it you had said? " His right arm extended to stretch behind Maia's back and wave at Ken from her other shoulder. " Something about my being useless with this arm? I've never been good with remembering specifics, but as you can see, that no longer applies. " 

" This has, " he tried futilely, " nothing to do with her. " 

" You're so boring Ken, " Schuldich chided. 

Suddenly Maia's arms came down and the gun went off. Ken felt a searing pain in his right bicep just before he was thrown onto his back. With a _crack_ his head connected with the floor and he was left dazed while blood soaked into the mattress. He heart Maia scream, and a dull _thunk_ that he assumed was her hitting the floor. Next thing he knew, Schuldich was straddling him, his hand around his throat while the cold steel of the gun muzzle played with his gunshot wound. 

" Saa, how does it feel, Kenkun? " Schuldich inquired lazily. " But as I recall, there were three blades in my arm, and only one bullet in yours so far... " 

Still dazed, Ken's hand sought some form of weapon. He could hear Maia whimpering, at least she was safe... for now. He couldn't find a weapon, everything was out of his reach. So finally he settled on his fist, swinging his left hand upwards and smacking Schuldich across the temple. Schuldich pitched sideways, his fingers still clenched around Ken's throat. Ken was dragged over onto his wounded arm and winced. 

Suddenly Maia was standing over them, tear streaming down her angry and hurt face. Ken's eyes widened when he saw what she was holding. Schuldich wasn't far behind him, and just barely evaded the heavy soccer trophy bearing down on his head. Schuldich left Ken and darted to the window. His suit was disheveled, but he was relatively unscathed. 

Ken grabbed the blanket from his futon and used to to staunch the flow of blood from his arm. He hated how used he was to bleeding. 

" Two more wounds, Hidaka. That's what I owe you, " Schuldich said, intent on getting the last word before he retreated. Ken could recall him once saying that the actual fighting wasn't his style. Ken had learned this was quite the understatement: he wondered where Farfarello was. 

(@) 

Omi raced across the airport terminal, his ticket clutched between his teeth while he struggled to get his bag on his shoulders. He wound through the businessmen on day trips and the tourists, dodging luggage and children in his path. Around the ticket he muttered rushed apologies while he went. He reached his gate just as the final call was leaving it's last echoes over the din of the crowd. He gave a sigh as the flight attendant took his ticket with a smile and sent him on his way. 

Once he reached his seat, a melancholy overtook him as he gazed out the window at the cold, snow dusted tarmac. Alone. 

(@) 

Kobioshi paused his painting when a man in a dusty brown overcoat sat himself on the bench beside Ran. He bit his lip, unwilling to be rude. " Ano... " 

" Please, if you can, continue painting, Kobioshikun, " the stranger said with a pleasant smile. " Pretend that I am not here. " 

" U- Un... " Kobioshi nodded hesitantly, but went back to painting when Ran gave him a stern look. He was sure to absorb himself into the colours and block out the conversation that ensued. 

" Nan da? " Ran asked flatly. 

" Something has come up, and I require your skills again. " The stranger, a man Ran only vaguely knew by the name Ishida, handed him a folder he withdrew from his coat. He was silent while Ran opened the file and examined the photographs inside. 

" Sometimes, Fujimiyakun, " Ishida said presently, " soldiers are known to lose their minds after a war. They cannot forget fighting, no matter how hard they try. I suppose, it's a part of human nature. Such soldiers are dangerous, they cannot control their violent impulses. " 

Ran's finger traced the outline of the pretty girl's face, down to the fine silver threads around her neck that barely showed in the photograph. 

" Your target is former Weiß member _Balinese_; Kudou Youji. " 

_Über mein Bett erhebt sich ein Baum,_   
_Drin singt die junge Nachtigall;_   
_Sie singt von lauter Liebe,_   
_Ich hör es sogar im Traum._

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes;   
Sumimasen - excuse me   
Domo - 'thanks'   
sensei - teacher   
hai - yes   
arigatou (gozaimasu) - thank you (very much)   
sempai - upperclassman   
nan da - what? 

Author's note;   
The poem in this chapter by Heinrich Heine; poem 87 in the Buch der Lieder.   
[Heinrich Heine: Buch der Lieder, S. 200. Digitale Schüler-Bibliothek, S. 15420 (vgl. Hein-WuB Bd. 1, S. 147)]   
An English translation of the poem can be found here: http://www.tkline.freeserve.co.uk/Webworks/Website/Tendheine.htm 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	4. Isotype Newtype

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Four; Isotype Newtype 

_Think what punishments then came upon us in this world when we neither loved it ourselves nor allowed it to other men - we loved only to be called Christians, and very few loved the virtues._

Ken's arm hurt. A lot. Now he knew why Youji swore so much whenever it happened to him. Ken hadn't been shot before, not really. Bullets had grazed him, but generally he was the one who got punched a lot: brass knuckles hurt, but not as much as this. It was hard to remember being stabbed by Ran's sword well enough to compare, but he reckoned that had hurt more than being shot. Ken needed to get to a doctor. But before that, it was a good idea to get dressed. 

He began fumbling around for his clothes, not quite sure where they'd ended up the night before. " Maia... " he said, moving to the dresser and grabbing the essentials to begin with; underwear and socks. " Maia, are you alright? " 

Maia was huddled against the far wall with her legs drawn up to her chest. Ken noticed for the first time that she was wearing his missing shirt. Ken continued rummaging for clothes, feeling increasingly nauseated with every move he made. How far was it to the nearest hospital? Could he take the bus in his condition? He certainly couldn't ride his motorcycle. 

" Ken, I'm so sorry... " Maia was whimpering. 

Ken groaned, sitting on the futon ungracefully. " Don't worry about it, that bastard's got a way of messing with people's heads. " 

" No, Ken, listen... he... he's the one who told me you were here. He said, that you were one of the people who, who killed Reiji. " 

Ken paused. " Reiji? " 

Maia looked away. Ken pressed forward, his jeans pulled half on. " Maia, what-? You mean Takatori Reiji? " Maia nodded. " Listen Maia, I didn't have... anything... to do with that. " 

Maia watched his face with tearstained eyes. " But you were there, that night. " 

" Uh, yeah... but... that guy- Schuldich- he beat me up. " 

" Because you were trying to kill Reiji! " 

" Reiji? Reiji- what? No! Takatori tried to kill me, after he shot his brother. " 

Maia looked appalled. " He'd never! " 

Ken furrowed his brow. This wasn't exactly the right time to be having this conversation. " Listen, I think I'm missing something here. Can we maybe talk about this on the way to a doctor or hospital or... " 

Maia avoided his gaze again. She hugged her knees tighter and said softly. " I loved him. " 

" Bwuh? " 

" Reiji. I was... his mistress. " 

Ken blinked rapidly, unable to quickly process that. His voice rose in pitch as he repeated, " His... His _mistress_?! " His eyes glazed as he watched her nod solemnly. " So Schuldich talked you into believing I killed Takatori. " His face coloured in outrage. " And sleeping with me? Was that part of the plan?! " When she didn't answer, he got to his feet, finished getting dressed as quickly as he could, and grabbed his bomber jacket on the way out the door. " You can let yourself out. " He slammed the door behind him. 

(@) 

If it weren't for the fact that it towered a full six floors above the surrounding buildings, the glass-front skyrise that housed Ikeda Enterprise International would have been completely camouflaged by the detailed reflections that wavered across it throughout the day, and the dazzling kaleidoscope of light the city became at night. 

From the twentieth floor, the streets below were teeming, shifting masses, indistinguishable almost from the shadows of the other buildings, which stood like stolid spectators to the chaos that happened in their midst. 

" They're like insects, aren't they? Ants, really, scurrying back and forth, all over the place. " 

Crawford didn't look up from his papers. These little visits were becoming mildly annoying. " An interesting, yet tired, cliche. " 

" The old Esset was too soft on you. " 

" Hn. " This too, he'd heard it all before. 

" I knew you then, as well, Crawford. Perhaps better than them, certainly better than Ruth did. " 

" I see, " Crawford said, letting uncharacteristic acidity show through his words. 

The visitor turned from the window and smiled at him, a wide, pressed-lipped smile that held nothing but malice. " You should take care to retain that cool exterior Crawford; there isn't anything else that so suits you. Good day. " 

The visitor gone, Schuldich emerged from the shadows in the corner. " That guy- " he began. 

" Get out. " Crawford cut him off. 

Schuldich eyed the ballpoint pen, that was bent at odd angles in Crawford's fist and dripping deep blue ink on his crisp white papers. He quirked an eyebrow at this unusual display of rage, and followed the visitor out obediently. As the door clacked shut behind him, Schuldich smiled. Seeing Crawford like that... well, it was almost erotic. 

(@) 

Omi headed straight for the vending machines when he stepped off the plane. He'd fallen asleep during the flight and was now in desperate need of some caffeine. For as long as he could remember he'd been an addict of the stuff in some way. The hot can of coffee was just clunking into the tray when he heard his name being called behind him. 

" Omisaaaaannnnn!! " 

Omi smiled a little as he turned. " Sakurachan, I said you didn't have to meet me... " 

Sakura caught up to him, breathless from her dash across the terminal. " Omisan, it's not that. I got a call on my cellphone today in class, Youjisan's been arrested! " 

" Nani?! " 

Sakura nodded, taking big gulping breaths of air. " Yeah, for murder and- " she leaned closer to him, lowering her voice, " and the inspector's linked the murder weapon to all the Weiß stuff. " 

Omi looked suitably shocked. " Wait- what? How?! " 

" I'll explain on the way, I told Youjisan I'd bring you to see him. " Sakura grabbed his sleeve and began leading him through the terminal past the makeshift partition of plywood and police tape. 

Omi pointed it out. " What happened there? " 

Sakura kept moving past it. " Someone was murdered there, too. I heard they had to block it off until the tiles can be replaced. " 

(@) 

Sometimes he dreamed that he would reach out and kiss her. And she would kiss him back. Silly teenage dreams, that's all. And why not? He was a teenager. Despite most attitudes that spoke otherwise. 

He wanted to kiss her. But she was so... out of his reach. He couldn't. So he didn't. He lived from smile to smile. From meeting to parting. And through the red string of fate he sometimes envisioned between them. 

(@) 

He wasn't sleeping, but he must have looked like he was. 

" Kudou, wake up. Your brother is here. " 

Youji sat up on the bunk and turned to look at Omi through the cell bars. " Hey, kiddo. " 

Omi's fingers encircled the cool metal bars. " Youjikun, doushite? " 

Youji rested his forearms on his thighs and stared grimly at the floor. " Don't look at me like that. " 

" Y- " 

" Don't. I don't care what they think or what the evidence says. Omi- Omi, I didn't kill her. I know it. It just... " he trailed off, fists clenching and unclenching between his knees. 

Omi's voice hovered just barely above a whisper. " You've been known to... " but he trailed off, unwilling to state it. Really, it was only he and Youji, and a few scattered women who knew about Youji's intermittent tendency to grow violent during sex. Even he wouldn't know if Youji hadn't confided in him one morning when Omi was witness to one of his dates running out in a panic. 

" I know. I know, but never with a weapon; and never... without my remembering. " His head hung lower. " I don't even remember _wearing_ my watch: and it looked so fake... so... staged. I couldn't believe she was dead... " 

" Staged? " Omi echoed. " You think you were set up? " 

" I don't know what I think. " Youji looked up at him, the fluorescent lights doing nothing to help his appearance. His skin was sickly pale, and the 'Sin' tattoo on his left bicep stood out prominently. " Omi, believe me. " 

" I don't know, Youjikun, I just don't know. " 

(@) 

Hours later, when night had come again and Youji was left to himself in the dark, he found the sleep he so desired would not come. Youji sat on the bunk, his insides hollow. While the shadows grew and the sounds of the officers outside faded, Youji remained still. He didn't hear the soft scuff of footsteps until they stopped just outside his cell. 

Youji looked up, his heart skipped a beat. " Ran. " 

Ran was wearing his old black trenchcoat this time. He watched Youji through his bangs, mouth thin and unforgiving below the shadows that obscured his eyes. " They say you killed a woman. " 

" I didn't. I'm telling you- something's wrong. I- " Youji's voice stopped in his throat when he noticed the unsheathed blade of the katana at Ran's side. " No... " He searched for a better glimpse of Ran's face. " No... " 

Though he'd seen it many times, Youji had never been on the receiving end of a murder at Ran's hands. It scared him, and he couldn't contain his yelp of fright as Ran brought his arm forward, and the sword glinted as it traversed the black form of his coat from his left, to his right. Then in a flash it sang through the metal lock, and Ran wrenched the door open. He darted inside the cell and the door clanged shut behind him. But no one would come soon enough, no one at all. Ran was efficient, one of the best. Youji barely had time to move, before the blade sought blood, sought death. 

Youji backed against the bars, watching the edge of Ran's coat catch up to him and the mattress stuffing settle. Ran was looking straight ahead at his blade, and remained still for a heartbeat before his face subtly turned towards Youji and the blade whistled through the air again. Youji followed the bars, dodging swipe after swipe just barely. He'd seen Ran kill... so many times... he didn't have a chance without a weapon. 

" Ran... " Youji gulped air, his chest heaving with the effort it took to stay alive. " Ran, don't... " 

Quietly, and perhaps the word was made all the more harsh by their familiarity, Ran responded, " Shine. " 

The attack resumed, in the darkness all they had to see each other were perceptions, mere shadowy representations of each other. Like a predator and prey, Ran followed Youji around the small enclosure, waiting for his chance to pounce and make the kill. Youji was scared, moreso than he cared to admit, but scared. His heart was racing and a cold sweat clung to his skin. He knew adrenalin and luck were the only things keeping him alive. For a long moment all that was heard was the sword clanging against the bars, clacking against the wall, and the whistle of it's path through the air. It was almost comical, they were in such a small space, and Youji somehow managed to keep evading the spectre of death persuing him: until... 

Abruptly, but not unpredictably, Ran changed tactics, stopping short in the middle of the room and throwing himself to the side. He caught Youji well before he could alter his path to evade. Youji hissed through his teeth as the cold metal of the blade sent pain coursing through him. He staggered, watching the stain of blackness deepen the darkness at his feet in blotches. 

" Ran... " he said again, voice breaking on the pain both physical and emotional. The shadow of an assassin before him gave no response, and with a dry, sick chuckle, Youji gave up. The wall met his back, and he let his head loll back. Alright, fine, let Ran kill him, the irony was too much to bear anyway. He barely choked when the final blow hit, but as he slumped forward and the darkness became complete he said, " Watch closely, someday this might be you... " 

(@) 

It had been a long, long time before he'd heard the familiar clank of steps on the winding metal stairs to the basement. It gave him a fit of nostalgia, even as the prospect of what was to come sickened him. Omi stood up from the couch to watch the visitors to his store descend. 

His store. 

Sometimes he couldn't quite believe it. 

Ishida was standing by the television, watching silently as the sort-of reunion took place. He didn't speak, nor move; he merely watched. 

Youji collapsed onto the couch next to where Omi was still standing. His hair was still in disarray, but he had removed his stained clothes in favor for a fresh pair of jeans and a remarkably simple long shirt. " Taku, " he complained. " I really thought you were going to kill me. " 

Omi smiled weakly. " It was necessary to make it believable, " he said apologetically. 

" Hehhh? " Youji grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him down to sit next to him. " So all that crap about not knowing whether to believe me? " 

Omi gave the peace sign sheepishly. " All an act! " 

Youji shoved him away in mock disgust. For the first time, he noticed Ishida in the back of the room and pointedly asked, " and Miaka Tagawa? " 

Ishida offered quiet assurance, " Alive, not that you will ever meet again. " 

" Kenkun wa? " Omi looked around, and back at the stairs. 

Ishida looked uncomfortable. " We are unable to return Siberian to the project. The risk factor is too great. " 

" Schuldich, " Ran guessed. 

" That is correct. " Ishida moved from the television into the centre of the room. " The reason why we went to such lengths to 'kill' you, Kudousan- I hope you can forgive us... " 

Youji snorted. 

" ...is to allow the Weiß project to be reinstated as it was initially begun. Personally, I would much rather have let you all get on with your lives, " Ishida's eyes lingered on Ran's while he paused, " but the fact remains that you are the best equipped to deal with the, ah, current situation. " 

" Esset, " Youji guessed. 

" You think they're after Ayachan again, " Omi added. He didn't look at Ran as he said it, he was afraid to. 

" Sou, " Ishida affirmed. " Please do this service for Kritiker, Weiß. I'd like to promise that it's the last we will ask of you, but... well, " he gave a wan smile, " the future is not ours to see. Are you in? " 

" I'm in. " Omi said. 

" Might as well be, " Youji muttered. 

Ishida looked once more at Ran, his expression faintly regretful. 

Ran answered, " I'm in. " 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation Notes;   
Nani - what   
Doushite - why?   
Shine - die (imperitive)   
Taku - 'geez'   
Kenkun wa? - lit. Ken is...? 

Author's Note;   
The preceding text to this chapter is a quote from King Ælfred. It was taken from a translation from Old English on page 46 of From Old English to Standard English (second edition) by Dennis Freeborn. 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002] 


	5. I Do

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Five; I Do 

_Au wa wakare no hajime_   
_ Meeting is the beginning of parting_   
- Japanese proverb 

Often when Omi returned to Tokyo, people he had known would remark, 'you never change'. On days when the bitterness of wisdom was showing through, he would think _how would you know?_ quite resentfully. It was true, though; how could they? These people, acquaintances, regular customers, former schoolmates, knew nothing of Omi's 'other' life. So to them, of course he hadn't changed. Intrinsical things that they could quickly identify had remained the same. He was still apt to greet them with a smile, still studious and mature, still 'cute, little Omikun'. 

But people did change. Rapidly, abruptly, drastically; they changed. A lot. 

" Wai! Omikun!! " 

As expected, Omi greeted the customers with a smile and a cheerful greeting when they saw him. He asked about their schoolwork, and people they knew. He answered questions about his own school- no, he didn't have a girlfriend (this was met with considerable glee)- and received congratulations regarding university. 

Omi had to admit, he'd missed this. Missed the smell of the store and the constant noise of the customers. The little wind chime in his apartment window didn't have the same chime or charm as the bell above the door. It was a warmer atmosphere here. He felt welcome. The sudden jar of being alone had hit him harder than anything else upon moving to Hokkaido. Instead of a bright store full of people happy to see him when he got home, he returned to a cold, dark single-room apartment. Instead of waking up to a pot of coffee and wishing Youji a good sleep, he was waking up to silence and an uncomfortably solitary morning. 

But he couldn't admit that. That just wasn't him. He had to be independent now, he was going to be eighteen soon. Plus the store was completely his, so he took small comfort in knowing that it would be there for him as long as he needed it. 

There was movement in the back room, and Omi watched Aya move from watering plants to quickly take a look. " Oniichan? " She paused in the doorway, eyes searching the room inquisitively. Omi watched her shoulders slump in disappointment and his mouth drew into a grim line. It was so cruel of Ran to avoid his sister. He'd greeted her with such bittersweet warmth, Omi could understand he was ashamed of just how he'd taken care of her but Aya understood. She didn't judge, and yet Ran kept his distance, even though it was so clearly tearing her apart. 

Even so, Aya was just as good at keeping up a smiling face as Omi was. 

" Ne, Ayachan, I've been meaning to ask for a long time now, how come while you were in the hospital your brother used your name? Or did your parents really name you the same name? " asked one of the schoolgirls. 

Aya set the watering can down on the counter and answered, " Oniichan's real name is Ran. He took my name in my place so that he could work better for me to get well again. " It was a short, simple, and sugar coated version of events, but it sufficed. 

" Wahh! " several girls cried. 

" That's so romantic! " 

Aya blinked, turning slightly green under the idea. " Romantic? He's my _brother_! " 

" Oh, I know, I know- but! For us, you're brother is so cool! " She sighed, " I'd love a man who would be so stricken that he'd take my name in my place. " 

Aya laughed. The girls moved on. Omi caught Aya's eye and offered a supportive smile. She returned it, if a little more sadly than the ones she'd given the customers. Her hand trailed towards the photograph of Omi and the other guys on the side table, where her delicate finger traced the grim face of her older brother. 

Certainly, people did change. Sadly, in Omi's experience, usually for the worse. 

(@) 

Youji darted out into the street, and chased his way to the car. " Ran! Ran! Oi- Ran! " Youji put himself between Ran and the car door and put his face imposingly close to his. " I oughta hit you, you know. But I'm afraid of what you might do to me. " 

Ran merely glared at him. 

Youji gestured back towards the store. " How could you make a pretty girl like that be so sad and not do anything about it? " 

Ran glared harder. Youji wondered if it was because of the 'pretty' comment. He said, " She doesn't care Ran- she doesn't care at all what you did. " 

" Are. Doing. " Ran corrected him tersely. 

" That's beside the point. " Youji snapped, little caring that he was all but shouting in Ran's face. " This little game of avoiding her is breaking her heart. She's your sister, Ran, everything you did while you were 'Aya' was _for her_, or have you forgotten that in your self righteous angst? " 

" I can't be her brother anymore, " Ran said quietly, death in his eyes. " I'm just a murderer. " 

Youji clenched his teeth and gripped Ran's shoulder, smacking him back into the car. He was seething at that, and he hissed through clenched teeth, " At least you got her back. " He let go roughly and stalked around the front of the car to the driver's side. 

Ran sagged against the door and looked painfully back at the store. 

(@) 

The sun dappled trees were painting shifting patterns on her skirt when he found her. She was sitting against the tree, surrounded by friends in the same uniform. Their faces were lost on him, he was huffing and puffing from jogging all over the schoolyard looking for her. 

" A- Aya! There you are! " 

" Oniichan! " she greeted him cheerfully. " We learned a new song today! " 

" That's- That's great, Aya... but... mom's waiting for us. " Ran panted. He really had been searching the entire schoolyard, a big run even for the athletic twelve year old. He was still wearing his gi from kendo practice, and his scarlet hair was mussed. 

" No no! " Aya protested, " listen! " She sang for him, " The person who loves autumn is a deep hearted person, Who talks deeply of love like Heine, my O-nii-cha-n! " 

Ran smiled faintly, correcting her, " It's supposed to be 'my lover'. " 

Aya got to her feet and brushed the back of her skirt while her friends giggled. " I know, but I don't have a lover. I have you! " 

Ran laughed quietly. " Come on, let's go meet Mom. She's waiting, you know. " 

" Hai! " Aya waved good-bye to her friends and ran to catch up with her brother. She clasped his hand and continued singing the song as they went. 

" The person who loves spring is a pure hearted person,   
like the violet flower- my friend!   
The person who loves summer is a strong hearted person,   
like the waves that break the rocks- my father!   
The person who loves autumn is a deep hearted person   
who speaks of love like Heine- my brother!   
The person who loves winter is a big hearted person   
like the Earth melting snow- my mother! " 

And so it continued, she repeated it right up until they met their mother at the school entrance. 

(@) 

" Oi, " Youji interrupted his daydreaming by rapping on the window. He lit up a cigarette while Ran got out of the car. " You go on ahead of me in case there's anyone outside the door. Don't feel like being arrested again. " He exhaled, sending smoke into the wind. In a musing sort of way he added, " I don't feel like being killed again either, mind you. " 

Ran gave him a dirty look and headed for the stairs. " Come on, Youji. " 

Youji smiled wryly around his cigarette and followed dutifully. At the top he tossed the keys to Ran and waited for the door to be unlocked. When the door opened, Ran recoiled, his hand at his nose to quell the smell. He bumped into Youji, who had been staring off to the side. " What the-- " Youji looked up and into the apartment, and stopped short. 

Finally he said, " Think this is Kritiker's way of saying 'welcome back'? " 

The inside of the small apartment was draped in the smell and sight of blood. Everything had been ransacked, and torn apart. Written in blood on the back wall was scrawled uneven roman script; it said, 

" _Weißes - your secrets will soon kill their keepers_, hnnn... " Youji repeated. " What's with that funny spelling of Weiß? " 

" It's a plural, " Ran answered quietly, " extending the warning not just to us... " 

Youji swore and put his cigarette out under his foot while he finished the sentence, " ...but to the people who know our secrets. " He sighed and put his hands on his hips. " Might as well salvage what we can outta here. Do they know what I paid for a good apartment here?! Good thing I'm dead; don't have to pay for the damage. " 

Ran walked forward, then stepped back again. He drew his fingers from his lip with blood on them. He and Youji hovered outside the apartment apprehensively, looking closer, and seeing the other thing keeping them from entering beside the smell. 

" Wire... " Youji said, " my wire. It's all over the apartment. " 

Ran fished a glove out of his pocket and reached out to remove the spiderweb of garotte wire. 

Youji shook his head. " I can see how they did it. Go one down and pull to the left. " 

Ran complied, and the whole network of wire collapsed onto the floor. Even before it settled, an explosion within the apartment rocked the entire building, throwing both men onto their backs amidst debris and smoke and heat. They instinctively curled and covered their heads. When things had died down they unfurled cautiously and stared at the inferno that had been Youji's Shinjuku apartment. 

" 'Your secrets will soon kill their keepers', " Ran repeated the warning message. He glared at Youji as if to say it was his fault for telling him how to release the wire. 

" ... " Youji looked from Ran to the fire and back again, offering lamely, " I needed a new wardrobe anyway? " 

Ran made a sound of disgust and headed back to the car. Youji rolled his eyes and followed. 

(@) 

" So those are Weiß... " 

" Half of them, anyway. " 

" Kritiker's trying to put one over on us. " 

" They've tried that before. " A feral smile accompanied that comment. " Weiß will end up like Crashers. " 

The companion chuckled. " Sou ne. " 

(@) 

" Exploded? " Omi blinked at him, worry in his eyes. 

Youji nodded, putting up a face. " Yup, " he spread his arms, " ba-kann! Like that. I have to buy new clothes now, I'm quite excited. " He turned to Aya, " Ayachan, would you like to come shopping with me? " 

Aya chuckled. " Okay! " 

Omi watched Youji make plans with Aya. It was an unspoken agreement that they'd talk about it later when they had some time alone. Youji was joking about it, which meant that he was worried. It wasn't surprising that he'd returned without Ran... and Youji had said Ran had gone to investigate. (or at least under the pretense of doing so) Omi felt a knot in this stomach that warned that this was more than just an explosion, which in itself was worrisome. 

" Yoush! " Youji proclaimed, " Omikun, Nagikun, you guys can handle the store until Sakurachan gets here. I have a date with my credit card and a pretty girl. " 

Omi giggled and saw them off. He then paused with his back to the store and said softly. " Schwartz, do you think? " 

From the back of the room, Nagi matched his tone. " Not likely. Crawford doesn't like explosions, they're too flashy. It's not Schuldich nor Farfarello's style neither. " 

" Esset? " 

" Most likely. " 

Omi's shoulders sagged, and he turned to look at Nagi with a wan gaze. " I might need your help with this, Nagikun. " 

Nagi nodded. 

(@) 

The waiting room smelled sterile, and there were people staring at him. They were pitying him. Probably took him for a vagrant. The pain had lessened... he thought... either that or he just wasn't feeling it anymore. He thought maybe he'd been a little too hard on Maia. It was still Schuldich's fault afterall. He just felt violated. He had a right to feel that way. He just wasn't sure how angry he was anymore. It was more that he just felt wretched. 

" Hidakasan? Hidaka Kensan? " 

Ken shook himself out of his stupor and looked for who was calling his name. " Eeh? " 

The nurse walked briskly over to him and smiled pleasantly. " The doctor will see you now, Hidakasan. " 

" Oh, oh, okay... " Ken slurred. He definitely wasn't leaving a good impression with everyone there. Getting to his feet, he only worsened that impression by revealing the large stain of blood he'd left on the waiting chair. His vision blurred as he straggled after the nurse. 

He didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain to go away, and then he could sleep. He could sleep, and hopefully, this would all turn out to be a dream. But that was wishing for too much. 

" Sensei? " The nurse opened a white painted door. " This is the emergency I told you about, Hidaka Kensan is here to see you. " 

" Let him in, " the doctor said, turning from where he was preparing dressings and such to the side. " Please, have a seat, Hidakasan. " 

Ken slumped onto the medical table obediently. " Sorry to bother you... I couldn't make it to a hospital... " 

" That's quite alright. " The doctor began cleaning the wound. " Hidaka Kensan, correct? I think I've heard that name before. " He thought a moment, " Ah, you're friends with another patient of mine I believe. Do you know Fujimiya Ayasan? " 

" Hai, " Ken answered drowsily. 

" She's a nice girl, isn't she? " 

" Yeah... " Ken agreed. He was somehow aware the doctor was making conversation to keep him awake. " She's nicer than her brother, that's for sure. " 

" You know her brother? She speaks of him a lot. " 

Ken felt the prick of a local anesthetic. " Oi, you're not going to call the police about this are you? I'd kinda like to... this is nothing. I don't want to... get them involved. " 

" Well, " the doctor said, " I can't send you home like this. Shall I have the nurse call Fujimiyasan? Or would that be intruding? " 

Ken was struggling to stay awake as it was, he knew as soon as the doctor gave him painkillers he'd be completely unable to function. " I don't think it will be a problem. Hey, are you almost done? " 

" Yes, the bullet went right through your arm clean, Hidakasan. It's just a matter of closing the wound. You're very lucky to be alive. " 

" Heheh, yeah... " Ken leaned back and left the doctor to his work. " Lucky... " 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation notes;   
Oniichan - elder brother   
Hai - yes or 'okay'   
Sou ne - really just an agreement, akin to 'that's right'   
sensei - in this case 'doctor' 

Author's note;   
The song Ayachan sings is a real song. And the third stanza really does read '_boku no koibito_' even though Ayachan would be singing it '_boku no oniichan_'. (even though young girls wouldn't normally use 'boku' at all- it's just part of the song). The song is called 'Shiki no Uta' (the four-seasons' song) and sounds like the 'dona-dona' calf song you hear in _Shoujo Kakumei Utena_. O_o 

[written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	6. Kiss Me Kiss Me Kill Me

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Six; Kiss Me Kiss Me Kill Me 

_This world is in a mystery, This world is in a lie_   
_This world is compassionate after all, however_

_I continue waiting only for that beloved thing_

In many ways, he didn't know who he was anymore. All he really knew was that it was Ishida's unfailing faith in him that was ensuring he was treated as well as he was. But that didn't give him identity. That didn't answer the hollow question of '_who am I?_' that haunted him all hours of the day in this room. The only hope of an answer rested in the redhead who visited him intermittently. The only visitor he had. So when he heard the metallic grating sound of the heavy door being unlocked, he barely looked up from where he was washing his face-- until someone other than the redhead who had replaced his Queen entered. 

The new visitor, a petite woman with waist length ash blonde hair and gray eyes, closed the door behind her and leaned against it. " Honjou Yuushi. " 

" You're not Queen, " he remarked, reaching for the towel by the sink. 

" Would you like to call me 'Queen'? " she asked, letting the innuendo hang in the air. 

Honjou gave her a chiding look. He had much respect for Ishida, that was what kept him here more than the locks and the security. " I have serious doubts that you are supposed to be in here. " 

" That makes two of us, " she smiled, drawing her hands from behind her back and holding them out to him, palm up. " You don't belong here, Honjou Yuushi. A Knight is meant to save his Queen, is he not? " 

Honjou paused in toweling off his face, well aware of the goosebumps that were breaking out across his skin. " What the hell is that supposed to mean? " He may have been standoffish and rude to his redheaded Queen, but he was finding he had grown to be fond of her. 

" Kritiker will get it's dues... " 

" Answer me straight, " Honjou demanded. 

" With the loss of the moon, blood must herald the return. The project called 'Weiß' will die for our cause. So says the new prophesy. " 

Frustrated, Honjou snapped, " Says who? " 

And the strange blonde visitor smiled eerily. " Me. " 

The room suddenly went dark, and when Honjou again awoke, it was to the outside world. The Tokyo cityscape spread out before him to the glistening ocean while the wind whipped past and stung against the bare skin of his back. 

(@) 

Youji peered down the street at the string of shops calling his, or rather, his credit card's name. " Let's see... " he mused, " First order of business is, I need new coats. Then I need new pants, shirts, shoes, and accessories. Can't buy any sunglasses until I talk to my optometrist, unfortunately, but we can look at frames. " 

" Aren't you forgetting the essentials? " Aya inquired, " Like underwear and socks and the like? " 

Youji made a dismissive noise. " Not underwear, I don't wear that. " 

Aya turned red in the face. " Oh... " 

" But you have a point about the socks. " Youji tapped his card against his chin. " We can get those with the shoes. Ne, Ayachan, where should we go first? " 

" Uh- I don't know. I don't usually shop around here. " She pointed to a store at random. " How about there? " 

" Sounds good. " Youji guided her through the crowd toward the store. " While we're out, is there anything you want? My treat! " 

Aya smiled up at him. " Iie, I'm fine. " 

" If you say so, but as soon as you see something you like I'm buying it for you. " 

She laughed. " You-ji! " 

" Na-ni? " 

" Don't be silly. Your apartment just blew up; you don't have to act like everything's fine for me. " She began rifling through a rack of clothes after nodding at the clerk who called welcome to them. 

Youji studied her while she did this with a faint smile before joining her in sorting through the clothes. " You're right. I'm sorry. " 

She was a little downcast when she spoke again, " Youjisan? " 

" Hn? " 

" What was Oniichan like when... when I wasn't around? " She looked like she was holding back tears as she continued going through the rack. " Omisan and Sakurachan don't seem to want to answer. They say 'oh, he was quiet' or 'he was a hard worker' or vague things like that. Nagikun... " she laughed softly, shortly, " Nagikun doesn't say anything. 

" It's just... he's changed so much. I can't help but wonder if it's because of me somehow... " She wiped at her eyes, losing the battle against her tears. " I sometimes think he wishes I hadn't woken up... " 

Youji wondered for not the first time just how he'd ended up the older-brother type without wanting too. Maybe he was too soft afterall. He needed to start drinking more again or something. In answer he assured her, " It's not you. They're right, when we knew Ran as 'Aya' he was a quiet, hardworking person. " He hung some shirts he'd selected atop the rack. " We didn't even know you existed, or that he was really named 'Ran' until not very long ago. Ran keeps to himself, and... you have to give him time to adjust to being himself again. Don't worry. " He coaxed a smile out of her over his sunglasses. " Now then! You keep looking for me, ne? I'm going to try these on. " 

" Hai! " 

" Do you need help with anything? " the saleslady inquired pleasantly. 

Aya looked up from her task. " Ah- iya. I'm fine. It just occurred to me that I don't know Youjisan's size. " 

The saleslady chuckled. " Is that man your boyfriend? He's very handsome. " 

" No, he's not my boyfriend; just a friend. Do you like him? He'd probably like you. Be careful, he's a lady-killer. " Aya warned her mischievously. It was doubtful Youji would appreciate her divulging that last bit of information. 

The door opened to admit another customer, and the saleslady turned to greet him. The man ignored her and looked straight at Aya, a look in his eyes that sent a chill up her spine. Much like before, with the other man in the street, he robotically reached out for her and rasped, " Angel... " 

" No... " Aya backed away from him quickly. 

He followed, shoving the protesting saleslady out of the way. " Angel! " 

" Get away from me! " Aya shouted shrilly. 

" Ayachan! " Youji darted out of the change room area, not only weaponless, but shirtless as well. 

At the same time, the door to the shop burst open another time. Before Youji could reach Aya and her attacker, the newcomer did and clubbed the strange man on the side of the head with the hilt of his sword. Ran stood over the body and before his sister, face grim as he watched his victim for any movement. 

Ayachan had both hands to her face as she breathed, " Oniichan... " She reached out for him, but he moved out of her range. " Oniichan?! " 

" Don't touch me... " Ran whispered. He extended his hand and let his fingers hover over her tear-streaked cheeks. " Don't taint yourself with me, please. " Ran left the store as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Youji to deal not only with figuring out the attacker, but with Aya's broken heart as well. 

(@) 

The phone rang twice before Omi could reach it. He picked up the receiver and said, " Moshimoshi! Koneko no Sumu Ie Flower Shop! " 

" Is Fujimiyasan there? " inquired a woman's voice on the line. 

" Ah- Ayachan? She's out at the moment, may I take a message? " Omi reached for the pad of paper behind the counter and a pen. 

" Oh, well.. this is the Ike-Bara Medical Clinic calling. This is a bit of a strange request, but we've had a gentleman come in for emergency treatment... and... we don't want to let him go home by himself as he's been put on heavy painkillers. He claims to know Fujimiyasan, and we were wondering if she might come and retrieve him. " 

Omi blinked, puzzled. " Are? Who is it? " 

" His name is Hidaka Ken. " 

_Kenkun?!_ " Uh- I- My name is Tsukiyono Omi, I'll be right there to pick him up. " 

" Thank you very much, Tsukiyonosan. I'll let the doctor and Hidakasan know. " 

" Yes, thank you. " Omi hung the phone up and darted into the back room for his coat. " Nagikun, can you handle the store please? That was Ayachan's doctor's office, Kenkun is there for some reason- it sounds like he got hurt really bad. " 

" Hai, " Nagi looked at the clock. " Sakura should be here soon anyway. " 

" Okay, domo! " Omi dashed out the door. 

(@) 

Youji roughly picked up Aya's assailant by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He was still dazed from Ran's blow to the head, but that didn't bother Youji at all. " What the hell are you up to? What do you want with her? " Youji demanded. 

The strange man slurred, " Angel... The Angel will bring death and rebirth. So it is written, and the truth is beholden by the new Prophet. " 

" You people have an annoying habit of talking circles. " Youji sneered. 

The man reached past him for Aya again. " Angel, dear Angel... bless us for the resurrection. " 

Aya responded quietly, " I don't want anything to do with you people. Leave me alone. " 

" You can't forsake us... " he countered, a desperate assurance in his words. 

Youji dragged him to the door and dropped him unceremoniously on the sidewalk. " Watch her, " he said, and closed the shop door. Immediately his demeanor chanced. " Ayachan, did you find more shirts for me? " When she didn't seem to hear him he repeated, " Ayachan? " 

" Oh! Oh, sorry. No, not yet. I'm still looking. " 

" Take your time. " Youji put an arm around the saleswoman, who seemed to be in shock over the whole incident. " While she's looking, why don't you come with me and help me decide between these two shirts, ne? " He led her easily to the back area, where he could be sure she wouldn't be repeating the story of what had happened that afternoon. 

Alone in the front of the store, Aya couldn't help but glance towards the window. Her insides crawled uneasily when she saw the man had gotten to his feet and was still watching her. She took a deep breath and set aside a sleeveless black shirt that Youji might like. The only thing that made this in any way better was knowing her brother was also somewhere watching her. But it wasn't much better. 

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She'd give anything to embrace her brother again... and the only thing she could do now was wait, just as Youji had said. But in the meantime she was going to work her hardest to live a normal life. Determination drove away her apprehension; she would have nothing to do with Esset or that man who had visited Nagi at the store. Aya looked back at the store window, and her attacker was gone as if by her will alone. Across the street she caught a fleeting glimpse of Ran in the crowd. 

_You can't taint a normal girl, Oniichan. This 'angel' will become human for you._

(@) 

Omi bustled into the clinic waiting room and scanned the chairs for Ken. Spotting him in the seat closest to the receptionist he headed for him quickly, exclaiming, " Kenkun! " 

Ken turned his head to greet him with a weak grin and glassy eyes. " Omi, when did you get back? " 

The receptionist looked up from her computer. " You are Tsukiyonosan? " 

" Hai, " Omi nodded, his hand on Ken's shoulder. 

" Please wait just a minute, the doctor would like to see you before you escort Hidakasan home. " 

" Ee, I'll wait. " 

The receptionist disappeared into the back, and Omi leaned in to Ken. " What happened?! " 

" I got shot, " Ken said plainly. " It's a long, long story. I'll tell you when I can think clearly. " 

Omi straightened up as the doctor entered the waiting room. " Sensei, thank you for looking after Kenkun. " 

" Just doing my job, " the doctor answered with a dry, professional smile. " It was by coincidence that I recalled Fujimiyasan mentioning Hidakasan. Now, before you go, are you able to look after him for a few days? We need to be sure the wound isn't infected. He has been shot, though he won't relate the circumstances and refuses to go to the police. " 

Omi nodded, trying his best to look bewildered at that. If he was shot, he wouldn't want to go to the police either. 

" He should get lots of sleep to get the painkillers out of his system. Other than that, he should be fine. " 

" Yes, thank you. " Omi bowed and aided Ken to his feet. " I appreciate all you've done for Kenkun. " 

" Have a good day. " 

Out in the street, Omi supported Ken while they waited for the bus to return. " Kenkun, who shot you? Can you tell me now? " 

Ken's mouth twisted sardonically. " Who else has reason to shoot me, Omi? It was Schuldich. " 

Omi bit his lip. So Ishida did have a point in saying it wasn't the proper time to bring Ken back to Weiß. But it also made him wonder if Ishida had somehow known beforehand that this would happen. There were so many unanswered questions in regards to what had happened leading up to the Ani Museum. Omi had spent many a sleepless night staring at the ceiling pondering all that he could perceive but didn't know for sure. 

Not the least of which being Ishida and the other person Youji had told him about- Knight. He'd never seen this Knight, only heard about him. But it seemed very suspicious to him. He wished he could get into contact with Manx somehow. 

(@) 

Laden down with various bags and packages, Aya and Youji returned to the store two very tired shoppers. They were laughing and talking, the unpleasant occurrence in the first store not repeated and all but forgotten. As they came into the kitchen, Omi looked up from his homework and shushed them. 

" Kenkun is sleeping upstairs. " 

" Ken? " Youji repeated, raising his eyebrows. 

Omi tapped his pen against his lip. " Ne, Ayachan, I'm sorry, but could you go help Nagikun and Sakurachan close up? " 

Aya set her armload of Youji's things on the table, her face slightly troubled by this. " Ee, please excuse me. " 

" Thanks, Ayachan, " Youji said after her. 

" You're welcome. " 

Once she was gone, Youji sat across the table from Omi and asked grimly. " Okay, what? " 

" Kenkun was shot yesterday morning by Schuldich. " Omi watched Youji furrow his brow at that. " Actually, he told me the whole story before I left him to sleep. Schuldich used a former coworker from when Kenkun was undercover at Takatori's offices to, ah- get his guard down. When he woke up- " 

" Whoa whoa wait- " Youji interrupted. " Ken got _laid_?! " 

Omi looked uncomfortable with discussing that aspect of Ken's personal life. " Do you have to put it that way? " 

" Sorry, I just find it hard to believe. " 

" Youjikun, be nice, " Omi admonished. 

" Sorry. " 

" Anyway, when he woke up Schuldich used the woman to torment him, and then shot him. Just in the arm, but Kenkun lost a lot of blood. He managed to get to a medical clinic... and they were nice enough to keep him overnight after he passed out while being stitched. " Omi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Youji was struck by how much older he looked since the last time they'd seen each other. " I went to Ken's apartment to see if the woman was still there, but she wasn't. Nor was the apartment rigged the same way yours was; so we can assume this was just a personal vendetta of Schuldich's for now. " 

" Makes sense, " Youji concurred. " In that, are you sure it was wise to bring Ken here, since we're trying to keep 'Weiß' a secret from the enemy as long as possible? " 

" It couldn't be helped, " Omi shook his head, " Kenkun's not coherent enough to look after himself right now. The doctor requested we watch over him for awhile to make sure he's not gotten an infection or anything. " 

" How did the doctor know to call here? " Youji wanted to know. 

" Oh, it ended up being Ayachan's doctor by coincidence. " 

" Huh, " Youji remarked, " small world. " 

(@) 

The phone rang twice before Ishida picked up. It was the same as it had always been. Honjou didn't introduce himself or give any sort of greeting. Ishida would know who it was. Instead he quoted, " A Knight is meant to save his Queen. " 

Ishida made a sound of agreement that was painfully noncommittal. 

" What is that supposed to mean? " 

" Honjousan, please tell me how you managed to get outside to a payphone in Ginza. " Ishida said, blatantly ignoring him. Honjou was a little surprised that Ishida hadn't had a part in it. 

" Where is the Red Queen, Ishida? " Honjou questioned fiercely. 

There was stark silence on the line. " Will you pursue her, White Knight? " 

" Don't toy with me. " 

" Manxsan has been stricken from the board, Honjousan. She is currently missing in action. " 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation Notes;   
Iie/iya - no   
Nani - what   
Oniichan - elder brother   
Hai - yes, or okay   
Moshimoshi - standard greeting for answering the telephone, same as 'hello'   
Koneko no Sumu Ie - Kitten in the House   
domo - thanks!   
Ee - 'sure'   
Sensei - 'doctor' 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	7. Sepia Lady

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Seven; Sepia Lady 

_I know this life is vanity_   
_ Yet my grief_   
_ But grows ever worse_

Nagi rolled over in bed and swatted the alarm. For a long moment he lay there, staring at the ceiling with one arm draped over his forehead. He had taken Ran's old room because he was already comfortable with it, so the ceiling was familiar. He stirred a little, working the last stiff dredges of sleep out of his body before getting up. He was warm and comfortable and silence in the building was pleasant. 

Pleasant. The word was practically new to his vocabulary. Nothing before Aya had ever been 'pleasant'. Nagi frowned a little, recalling the recent events. He'd grown comfortable with the life he had now. He wouldn't do with it being ruined. It was so strange. All his life, he had been an outcast. It was only after people had good reason to reject him that he'd found himself accepted for the first time. 

Nagi finally dragged himself out of bed. He edged open the door and stole quietly into the cool, dark hallway. 

He'd just reached the bathroom at the end when a sleepy voice inquired, " What're you doing up, kiddo? " Nagi turned around and Youji blinked sheepishly. " Oh, you're not Omi. Sorry. " Youji padded down the hall towards him, yawning. " What's the time, anyway? " 

" Five, " Nagi answered plainly. 

" You're getting up to work this early? " Youji looked incredulous. 

" I like the silence. " 

" Yes, but-- " Youji gripped the doorknob of Omi's bedroom, shaking his head in mock defeat. " I'll never understand morning people. Oyasu- er, Ohayou... whatever. Ja. " He closed the door and shuffled over to the bed, yawning again. Since Aya and Nagi each had separate rooms and Omi had put Ken in Youji's old room, for the duration of Omi's stay in Tokyo Youji and he were sharing a room. It worked out well enough, since Youji slept through the day and Omi slept through the night like the rest of the normal world. 

Youji nudged the sleeping form of Omi. " Move over, kiddo. " Omi mumbled and complied, leaving enough space for Youji to ease his lanky form under the blankets. He stared at the ceiling listening to the steady, even pace of Omi's breathing. He didn't know how long he was awake before he finally drifted to sleep. 

(@) 

_I hope that we will meet again_   
_ Later like the later-lily_   
_ Because we're so close now_. 

He took a moment to secure his schoolbag against his side and to pop the last bit of toast into his mouth before he kicked the bicycle into motion. The wind ruffled his fluffy brown hair and hastily knotted tie as he coasted down the hill and scraped around the sharp corner at the bottom. Kobioshi Jun stood on the pedals and put all his effort into eliciting more speed against the wind. 

" Kobioshikun! " 

Kobioshi hit the brakes and turned on his seat to watch his friends catch up to him on their bikes. " Ohayou! " 

" O-ha! " the girl in the lead called. " Today's the art competition, isn't it? " 

" Junkun's going to win, of course, " a larger boy declared and smacked Kobioshi on the back. 

" There's no proof of that, Katayamasempai... " Kobioshi trailed off, starting the bike up again at a slower pace to accommodate them. 

" Pfft " the girl waggled a finger at him. " Don't have that attitude. I'm sure it's a gorgeous painting. FIRST PLACE- KOBIOSHI JUUUNNNNNN!!! " 

Kobioshi nearly fell off his bike. " Masayachan... " 

" Hohoho, gomen! " 

Kobioshi shook his head and smiled while he listened to Katayama and Masaya plan into the future far past his 'win'. By the time they reached the school he'd already won four medals and been made an honorary member of parliament. Kobioshi parked his bike and headed for the building housing the show and competition, his friends still chatting the entire way. They didn't stop until Kobioshi had lead them through the people making last minute preparations and adjusting the banner that read _Takeshi Aida School of Arts 12th Anniversary Gallery Show and Competition_. 

" Ooohhhh... " Masaya pushed her way forward and gazed at the canvas. " He's cute. " 

The painting measured roughly 50 by 80 cm, the heavy dark wood frame included. The frame did well to offset the vibrant mosaic of colours laid over each other in strong postimpressionist influence. A man with scarlet hair sat on the left end of a park bench, wearing a brown overcoat and ribbed orange sweater that worked well with the heady autumn setting without fading into the background; a feat only a skilled painter could have accomplished. The subject of the painting was reading a small beige hardcover book with dull gold lettering. If you looked very closely, you could see his eyes, beneath downturned black lashes, were the only cool colour in the entire composition: frosted lavender. 

Katayama looked at Kobioshi, who was visibly brimming with pride. " Who is that? " 

Kobioshi shrugged. " His name is Fujimiya Ran, and he was reading German poetry. That's all I know about him. " 

" Fujimiya? " Masaya repeated. " That's the name of the girl who's working at the Koneko no Sumu Ie. I bought flowers from her for the reception committee. " 

" Husband? " Katayama mused. 

Masaya laughed loudly. " No _way_, not her. She's like, sixteen. Nobody gets married that young anymore. Must be her brother. Or cousin. Or some sort of relation. " 

Kobioshi said, " Okay... " 

Katayama placed a hand on top of Masaya's head. " How much sugar was in your coffee this morning Masayachan? " 

" I resent that. " 

Kobioshi was still looking at the painting. " It's worth a try... Masayachan, can you take me to that flowershop over lunch break? If I can, I'd like to invite Fujimiyasan to the exhibition. " 

" Sure! It wasn't that far away. " 

(@) 

_The autumn clover_   
_ That blooms in autumn fields_   
_ Is wet with autumn dew_   
_ As it bends before the autumn wind_. 

It was eleven thirty when Ken emerged once more into the world, and it wasn't a very lengthly visit. He shuffled into the kitchen just as Aya was opening the rice cooker and Omi was slicing eggplant. The kitchen smelled like lunch, which was the only way Ken registered the time of day. 

" Kenkun! " " Kensan! " the two said in unison, looking up from their individual tasks. 

" I'm fine, I'm fine, " Ken bobbed his head in answer to their unspoken questions. " It hurts though. Where are my painkillers? " 

" Over here, " Omi scurried to the side counter and snatched up the bottle the doctor had given him. " I'll get you something to drink. Do you want lychee? " 

" If you have some, yeah! " Ken perked up a little. 

" Are those caplets? " Aya inquired, scooping steaming rice into a little bowl as she looked over. " Isn't that funny? I can remember when all medicine came in little white packets. " 

" Most still do, " Omi examined the bottle. " I think this is just tylenol 3 or something. " 

" Ohhh.... " Aya arranged some eggplant on a plate next to the ricebowl and placed a fried egg from the stove on top. " Tada! We made enough for you Kensan, help yourself. I'm taking this to Nagikun. " 

Ken sipped the lychee juice Omi set in front of him. " Ayachan really likes Nagi... " 

Omi smiled and got their eggs. " Hai. " 

Aya popped her head back in. She said, " I heard that; " and then disappeared again. She maneuvered through the backroom to the store and set the tray down on the counter. " I can handle that Nagikun, you go eat your lunch. " Aya effortlessly traded places with him where he was helping an elderly lady chose between bouquets. " These are very nice, and they smell lovely. Here, try... " 

Nagi pulled a stool over to the counter and sat to his food. 

The door opened to admit a young woman with waist length blonde hair. In response to Aya's welcome, she wavered her hand and assured, " I'm just looking for now, thank you. " She wandered to the other end of the store as the door opened again. 

" Fujimiyasan! " Masaya declared. 

" Ah! " Aya took a moment to place her, " Masayasan. From the art school, deshou? Were the flowers satisfactory? " 

" They were perfect. Ne, can I ask you a question? " Masaya barreled right on, not waiting for an answer, " Do you know someone named Fujimiya Ran? Red hair? Reads German books? " 

Aya blinked, surprised by this. " Ah, ehtou, yes, I do. That's my oniichan. Why do you ask? " 

" Well, " Masaya pulled a shy looking boy forward quite roughly by the arm, " Kobioshikun here was looking to find him, as he painted him for the competition and since he's gonna win it'd be nice to have the model there with him, y'know? " Masaya spoke with a quick vivacious pace that had a vague kansai accent to it. 

" Oh, he did? I hadn't heard about that, may I come see? " Aya requested. 

Kobioshi blushed. " Er, yeah... it's open to the public this... this afternoon. " 

" Oh good, I can come after Sakurachan takes over this afternoon. Ano, I'm sorry though, I don't know where Oniichan is right now. We don't keep in touch much, as he's... quite busy... " 

" Oh, " Masaya said, looking downcast, as did Kobioshi. " That's too bad. Well, if by chance you see him... " 

" I'll be sure to pass it on, " Aya agreed. 

" Great! " Masaya began steering Kobioshi back to the door. " I'm playing hostess, so I'll likely see you this afternoon. Remember, it's at the Takeshi Aida school. Bai bai! " 

" Sayounara, " Aya waved. She turned to the lady who had preceded the two students. " Are you still alright? " 

" Oh yes, honey, " the lady assured her airily, " I'm fine. " 

(@) 

_Even seeing you in dreams is_   
_ painful--_   
_ I wake and grope about_   
_ But don't even touch your hand_. 

" _Asuka!_ " Youji bolted up in bed and gripped the sheets with both hands. He twisted the fabric almost the the breaking point, where the threads creaked and gave protest against ripping apart. He'd been dreaming, and it was a different dream. He'd been choking her, watching the life seep out of her, all while blood ran down their faces and she... and she... 

Youji gulped air and ran his fingers through his hair. Afterall these years you'd think... you'd _think_... 

Figuring he was awake now, he might as well get up, Youji rummaged through the bags of purchases from the day before and withdrew with an agreeable ensemble. He had to go to get new sunglasses, which reminded him; where the hell was Ishida and how was he going to be making money now? 

Sufficiently dressed in something other than yesterday's clothes, (It wasn't right to sleep naked with the kid) Youji pulled open the door and hoped there was coffee still made. Granted, there were those times he'd been sick and Omi had fallen asleep looking after him. Youji shook his head as he descended the narrow stairs. It was little wonder people didn't start imagining some sort of homo-erotic relationship between them. 

Youji entered the empty kitchen and noted there was rice, but no coffee. Rice didn't have caffeine, so he started a new pot of coffee and sought out Omi in the store. " Hey kiddo. " 

" Hi Youjikun, " Omi greeted him from the til. " There's rice in the cooker we left for you. " 

" Ehn, I'm making more coffee. " 

" Youjikun, " Omi reprimanded. " Food isn't going to kill you. " 

" There's no proof of that. Anyway, am I supposed to start working here now? Do I call you 'kachou', 'goshujin', or 'omi-sama'? " 

Omi made a show of mulling this over. " I _suppose_ I could hire you. But I'll need an up-to-date resume and at least three references. " 

" Very funny. " 

Omi tapped his pencil against his bottom lip. 

" Police station fired you, Youji? " Ken inquired, his brow furrowed as he edged past Youji into the store. 

Omi dropped his pencil and ducked to retrieve it. Youji gave him a reproachful look as he answered, " Well, since my apartment blew up in a gas-related accident, we figured it was best if I came back here for a bit so I can scrape together some cash to get a new place... and... well, I can keep an eye on Ayachan in the meanwhile. " 

" Oh, " Ken shrugged on his coat, wincing a little as he lifted his wounded arm, " Good plan. I'm going home, but, keep me informed. " 

" Will do. " Youji watched Ken leave the store for the bus stop, calling out parting words along with Omi. Once Ken was out of sight he rounded on Omi. " You-! Little squirt, what's the big idea leaving me to cover? And... " he looked around, " where's the kids? " 

" I gave them the afternoon off to go to an art show Ayachan was invited to. So, as the new employee, you can start by watering the plants. " Omi pointed to the watering can on the corner of the table. 

" Leave it to me, Tsukiyono-kachou. " 

(@) 

_When I look upon the mountain roses_   
_ Planted at my door_   
_ My longing is not calmed--_   
_ My love increases_. 

" Hi there!! " Masaya greeted cheerfully as Aya, Nagi, and Sakura approached the table she was manning. " Welcome! Welcome! Did you find the gallery alright? Ugh, we left one of the junior year's classes to the signs and whatnot, so they're not very informative. Come in, come in... I see you brought your coworkers. That's great. You can't miss Kobioshikun's painting, it's easily the best in the whole show. There's refreshments in the next room, enjoy! " Thus, she turned her energy on the next visitors. 

" Wow, she's... " Sakura trailed off. 

" Energetic, " Aya concluded. 

" Sou... " 

" Oh wow, look at this one... " Sakura led them forward to a painting posted on the middle partition directly before them. " Isn't that pretty? " 

" Fujimiyasan? " 

Aya turned from the painting and greeted with some surprise. " Oh, sensei! " 

" I see you are here to see the gallery, " Aya's doctor indicated the painting Sakura was still gazing at. " I like the colours in this one. I've been thinking of replacing some of the art in my offices and thought young talent might be the way to go. " 

" That's nice. Oniichan posed for one of the paintings on display, the artist and his friend invited us to come see. " 

" Oh really? Your brother, hm? I'll keep an eye out for it. Excuse me. " The doctor headed off deeper into the room. 

Nagi watched him go. " That was your doctor? " He looked back at her as she made an affirmative noise. " He looked at me funny. " 

" He, like my mother, probably thinks you guys are screwing, " Sakura interjected. 

Aya looked appalled and turned red in the face. " Sakurachan! " 

Sakura laughed. " You're both red! Come on, let's go find Ransan's portrait. " 

Back at the door, Masaya was welcoming another visitor. " Welcome! Oh hey- I know you! You were in the store when Kobioshikun and I were there. " 

" Indeed I was, " the lady from earlier stated, " Tell me, is Fujimiyasan here yet? " 

" Hai! She's inside. " 

" Domo... " 

Masaya leaned over the table and called after her, " There's refreshments in the next room! Enjoy yourself! Hn? " Masaya looked up as the lights overhead flickered. " That's odd... " She watched them continue to flicker, her gaze following as it extended into the room and down to the woman who'd just entered. " Ano... everyone stay calm... it's probably- " Masaya broke off into a shriek as suddenly all the overhead lights exploded, showering the floor below with shards and sparks. 

The blonde lady walked in a straight line for Aya, Nagi, and Sakura, electricity running like lightning from the ceiling lights to her fingertips. Her platinum blonde hair was wavering in a field of static electricity, and her eyes glowed faintly with the telekinetic shell she'd cast around herself. 

" The blood of the angel will herald the return... " she intoned, the same knowing smile she had used to manipulate Honjou on her face. " _Shine!_ " 

Aya, Sakura and quite a few people screamed, as the electricity inexplicably leapt from her fingers to the tiled floor and raced towards Aya. But then it stopped, and the tiles fractured under the pressure of an unseen battle of wills. Aya looked up at her defender, for the first time fully aware of what made him so different from everyone else. 

" Stay down, Aya. " Nagi said quietly. 

" Poor, pitiful, little Nagi Naoe. Always the victim. Oh yes, I remember you, but you don't remember me. " 

" Yes, I do. " Nagi replied, voice still dangerously low. " You were at Rosenkreuz. " 

~(@)~ ~--------_tsuzuku_~ Translation Notes;   
Oyasu - trunciated 'oyasumi' or good night   
Ohayou/O-ha! - good morning   
Gomen - sorry   
Koneko no Sumu ie - Kitten in the House   
Hai - yes   
Oniichan - elder brother   
kachou - boss   
goshujin - master   
_Youji's making fun of Omi's new status as owner here, stepping up extremes in how polite he should adress him_   
Sou - just an agreement   
sensei - while literally meaning 'teacher', it's also a way to refer to doctors, which is the case here.   
domo - thanks   
Shine - die! (imperative) 

Author's Notes   
The poems in this chapter are all by a Japanese poet named Outomo Yakamochi. They were taken from various places in the book A Warbler's Song in the Dusk: The Life and Work of Outomo Yakamochi (718-785) by Paula Doe. 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	8. No Reason

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Eight; No Reason 

**prophecy** _n_. inspired utterance of divine will and purpose 

The sound of water... 

Always the sound of water. 

It had been raining the night the Fujimiya family had essentially died. It was Aya's birthday, and given the way things had turned out since then that fact was almost mocking them; almost ironic. The sound of the rain was the last thing she remembered of that night, sometimes it was the only thing. But other times it was clearer; the rain... the explosion... the car lights... and then nothing. 

_Wake up... Please wake up..._

The whispered words barely rose above the thrashing of the ocean in the bay. But it was the first sound she'd heard in what seemed like forever. It was all so strange, suddenly hearing the ocean you'd adored all your life for the first time. It was hard for her to describe to herself, let alone the people who had asked her. 

That night, like the one in which she'd fallen into the coma, was sometimes easier to remember than others. But she always remembered Nagi's eyes, wide and glassy, staring at her so intently, so eager for her to wake up- like he needed her. Aya often wished he did need her, and just as often wondered why he had looked that way. Nagi never said much about before Aya had woken up. Any information she did have, she'd gotten through first Sakura... 

_That's a long story. But a good one, if you'll let me tell you.___

_You've been sleeping for a very long time, and in that time, there was another person with your name... He was kind, but he didn't like to show it to anyone except you, and to everyone else he was very, very cold. He had to do terrible things to protect not just you, but everyone as well. He worked with three other men, in a flower store by day, and at night as, well, as a punisher of bad people. He was... your brother... Ran._

But Aya had known that Ran wasn't dead. As she looked out at the waves and didn't understand why they were there or why the women and Sakura were crying... she knew that Ran wasn't dead. 

But things had changed so much. 

The sound of water was around her now. The overhead sprinklers had been activated in all the confusion sometime. She was soaked to the bone, on her knees with one hand gripping Nagi's pantleg reflexively. She could feel Sakura grabbing at the back of her sweater, insisting that they run. But Aya couldn't take her eyes away from Nagi's face, despite the extreme angle she was at. She'd never seen... she'd no idea... 

And the tone in his voice made her heart race. " You were at Rosenkreuz. " Nagi lowered his hand only slightly, to look her straight in the eyes. " They bothered to replace me? " 

" Replace you? Don't be silly Nagi. With my abilities Schwartz would be a waste of my energy. " The blonde lady smiled and the electricity began to crackle, making the falling water hiss. " I'm the new Esset triad. " She turned her hand palm up and extended it to Nagi. " Now be reasonable, Nagi dear. How can one little girl make such a difference to you? You must want revenge for all the beatings, all the abuse society put you through. " 

" Such narrow-minded thinking is exactly what Esset desired of me, Elsa, and so I never knew anything else until I met Ran. " Nagi replied quietly. 

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. " Interesting. " 

" I won't let you harm Ayachan, " Nagi stated coolly. 

" Hn, " Elsa's eyes lidded and she pressed a slender finger to her lips. " I won't let you stop me. " 

(@) 

" I ordered yakisoba and a beer for you, " Honjou said in way of greeting. He didn't turn to greet Ishida, and barely looked up as the Kritiker official sat across from him in the cramped diner. 

" Arigatou, " Ishida responded. He broke his chopsticks apart as the order was placed before him. " Itadakimasu. " They ate in silence amidst the din of the other patrons. " I must admit, Honjousan, I have missed eating out with you. " 

" I'm sure if you missed it so much, you would have done something about it. " 

" Come now, Yuushi, " Ishida chided lightly, using his given name on one of his rare occasions of doing so. " We were... unsure of your alliances. I mean, honestly, working with Schwartz? Trying to kill Weiß? " He shook his head and leaned back to take three gulps of the beer straight from the bottle; also uncharacteristic. Honjou narrowed his eyes at him. " You can understand we had no choice but to lock you up. " 

" Indeed. Tell me, Ishida... " 

Ishida set down his beer and poised his chopsticks over his food. He blinked curiously at Honjou, waiting for him to finish. " Yes? " 

Honjou seemed to rethink what he was going to say. " What is being done to find Queen? " 

" At present our forces are spread thin. You're it, I'm afraid. " Ishida ate before continuing, conscious now of Honjou's watchful eye. " I can tell you when she went missing. We haven't told Tsukiyonokun yet, of course, but she was on a train to Hokkaido to visit him. " 

Honjou raised his eyebrows. " I thought Weiß was no longer a part of Kritiker. " 

Ishida smiled mysteriously. " It is true Weiß no longer exists. But the maternal instinct is something we cannot fathom. Nor can we understand, Yuushi... " Ishida met his gaze with equal intensity, again using his first name, " why the enemy would see fit to bring Weiß into the foray, if not for 'personal' reasons. " 

Honjou's eyes turned even more grim. " Schwartz. " 

" If one group survived, why not the other? " Ishida leaned forward, and Honjou understood the strange familiarity. This was a personal visit, not professional, and Ishida wanted to make that clear. " I did not authorize your release, Yuushi. It might be that you are still the enemy. " 

(@) 

" Ayachan, come _on_, " Sakura tugged insistently on Aya's sweater. " Let's get out of here. " 

" You're not going anywhere, little angel. " Elsa lashed out again, through with debating with Nagi. She was held at bay again, but Aya could feel Nagi shaking. Elsa's lips spread into a bloodlust grin. She knew it too. " Die for me, Angel! " 

Aya closed her eyes and clung to Nagi. _Oniichan!_

_Your brother can't help you all the time, little Angel_, a sultry, foreign voice slipped into her mind. _Hnn... are 'normal girls' really so helpless? I suppose they are, but I know more about you than even you do, little Angel. More about you, more about your brother, more about Nagi... more about everything_. 

Aya squeezed her eyes shut and half-sobbed, " Leave me alone... " 

The voice responded, _Isn't it interesting... you don't want us calling you Angel, but the people you love are the ones keeping you sheltered. The way they treat you, you'd think you were still in a coma, ne? Your helplessness validates their existences.___

_Don't believe me? Think about Rankun; why else would he want nothing to do with the sister he treasures so much?_~ 

" Stop it... " Aya whispered, her voice breaking. " Stop it...! " 

_May I ask, little Angel Ayachan, do you believe in destiny?_

" I... " she looked up at Nagi, and over at Elsa. Water was slipping off her bangs, mixing with the tears and sliding down her cheeks. " I don't know. " 

" Ayachan, " Sakura pulled her back by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet, " let's go! Quickly! Please! " 

Nagi's fingers stretched, and an invisible blast sent Elsa's hair flying into the air like a gust of wind. He was stern, almost like Ran in a way, when he said, " Aya, go with Sakura. " 

" Ah- " Aya let go of his pantleg and shifted back on her knees to take Sakura's hand. " But Nagisan, what about-- " 

" I can... take care of myself. " He spoke again before she could protest, " You cannot. " 

Aya smirked sardonically, dropping her face and turning to the side. " I'm just a normal girl. " 

(@) 

Youji ambled upstairs and followed the muted music to it's source in Omi's (now his) room. Pushing open the door he came upon Omi quietly packing his things into his shoulder bag, and open box of rice crackers lying on it's side next to it and his laptop computer, which was the source of the music. 

Youji leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms at his middle. " Leaving already? " 

" I received an email from my sensei; I need to be there for an exam in the morning, " Omi answered. 

" I see. " Youji exhaled and continued to watch him. " What are you listening to? " 

" Inoran. " 

" Interesting. What's the song? " 

Omi took a moment to look at the computer display. He replied, " _I wish I had never met you_. " 

" Ouch. What'd I ever do to you? " Youji quipped. He smiled and entered the room as this elicited a giggle from Omi. Reaching out, he tousled the boy's hair fondly. " You push yourself too hard, you know that, eh kid? " 

Omi scrunched up his face while he endured this. " Nobody's back yet? " 

" Nope, " Youji sat on the bed. " They must be having fun. You should have gone. " 

" But then I'd miss my flight, " Omi pointed out, stuffing a cracker into his mouth and putting the box in his bag for later. He shut down the laptop and snapped it shut. 

" I'll drive you, " Youji offered, getting to his feet again. 

" Nonono, that's okay, I can- " Omi began to protest. Youji plunked his hat on his head and covered his eyes. 

" I said I'd drive you, squirt, and I'm gonna damn well do it. " Youji chortled. 

Omi pushed his hat back and beamed up at him. " I missed you too, Youjikun. " 

" Oh, shut up. " 

(@) 

" ... I'm just a normal girl. " 

Aya slowly, awkwardly, got to her feet. Her wet hair clung to her head, the sides of her face, and down her neck to her shoulders. " I don't want to be a burden... " she intoned, gaining strength in her voice. " Maybe I don't want to be a normal girl that causes trouble for everyone around me... 

" And I don't, want to die for you. " 

White out. 

The room went awash with light: brilliant, blinding, cold white light. It was all-consuming. It exploded multicoloured stars before the eyes and restricted all coherent thought. Then, as suddenly as it came the light was gone; leaving everyone in the gallery dazed and blinking away the last residues of the barrage. 

Disoriented, Nagi had to take a step backwards. He passed his hand over his forehead, looked to the right, and froze. 

" Ayachan! " Sakura shouted in alarm, for she noticed it too. 

Schuldich was crouched on one knee, unmindful of the water soaking his pantleg a darker shade of black. Aya was draped across his lap, unconscious. Schuldich was gently supporting her, but the gaze he used upon Nagi was anything but... 

" Schuldich... " Nagi reached out his hand, his mouth dry with apprehension. " Give her to me. " 

" Make me, " he dared, grinning as he felt the tug of Nagi's telekinetic pull. 

" I'd rather die than let Esset have her again. " 

" Interesting choice of words, " Elsa commented. 

" Abunai! " Sakura cried, even as Nagi's blood splattered across her face. 

Nagi shuddered, feeling the blood run down his side. He'd been so distracted by Schuldich and... Aya... he... Nagi crumpled to the ground. 

" Change in plans, Elsa, " Schuldich straightened up. " Ikeda wants the angel alive. " 

" That's not part of the plan! " Elsa declared. 

Schuldich rolled his eyes and made for the exit at a leisurely pace. " Hence the word 'change'. " 

Elsa's face coloured with fury. " Watch your tongue, Schwartz! " 

The telepath laughed sardonically. " You wouldn't dare. Much as Crawford may hate to admit it, I'm still useful to him. " 

" As his whore? " Elsa spat. 

Schuldich snorted, " I wish, " and then he was gone. 

Sakura was frozen in place. " Someone... " she murmured. " Someone help... where is Ransan? Where? " 

Elsa turned and lidded her eyes. " Hnnn? I would imagine right now he's fighting for his life. " 

(@) 

'To enjoy the little things in life is human', someone had told him once. He couldn't remember who, oddly enough. He supposed it didn't matter, or maybe he was just saying that to make up for the fact that he'd forgotten, and to forget was imperfect. But back to the little things. 

Brad Crawford didn't get much enjoyment out of life. He didn't dislike life, per say, he was usually rather neutral about it. Crawford didn't love, didn't hate... not in the conventional senses of the world. He didn't partake in pleasure, physical or spiritual, and he didn't engage in the petty little mind games Schuldich seemed to enjoy. But those too, hinged on the addendum citing conventional definitions of the terms. 

Crawford was a business man. A 'kaishain', as the Japanese called it, which in all reality was maybe the better word for more reasons than one. But what that meant is that he put in long hours behind desks, in stiff three-piece, three button suits. He could admit that he liked to unwind though physical activity. Be it at the gym, or in the case of their current residences, in the olympic-size indoor swimming pool. He'd been swimming laps now for roughly forty minutes, letting his mind clear and his muscles unwind. He wasn't even counting, so he didn't know how many laps he'd made before he stopped. 

Crawford's feet touched bottom and he pushed his bangs back with both hands, looking his visitor in the face without a trace of surprise. 

Honjou crouched next to the pool, his arms resting on his thighs. " Impressive, " he complimented. 

Crawford lithely hoisted himself out of the water and retrieved a white towel from a table off to the side. In greeting he said, " Honjou. " 

Honjou stood his full height and half smiled. " Crawford. " 

" How much do you know? " 

" Where is my queen? " 

" She's alive. " Crawford moved to the next room. Honjou followed him casually, taking one last look across the spacious pool before entering. 

Honjou shut the door after himself and leaned against it, giving Crawford some sort of false privacy while he dressed. He put his hands in his coat pocket and leaned his head back so it touched the smooth wood. " That doesn't answer my question. " 

Crawford looked up at him, his gaze even while he did up the buttons on his shirt. " Most people would expect a Kritiker official to partake of something more upscale than yakisoba and beer. " 

Honjou nodded. " I'm glad we're on equal footing here. " 

" Your queen is alive. She is being treated well, I give you my personal guarantee. " Crawford turned to the mirror and adjusted his tie under his vest. " As for why I had Elsa release you from confinement, we're short handed since Nagi's deflection and I need someone to handle the host in the event that something like the Ani Museum should happen again. " 

" And here I was thinking you just missed me. " 

Crawford gave him a look and picked up his jacket on his way to the door. 

Honjou didn't move, just smiled at him. " You smell like chlorine; not going to shower? " 

Curtly, Crawford replied. " I will later. " 

Honjou moved to the side and succeeded Crawford back into the pool area. " So what's the plan now? Or do I get to know, as I'm the double agent in all this? I'm assuming Esset is not dead, and instead have pulled some new prophesy out of their ass. " 

" You've gotten more vulgar since we last talked, Honjou. " 

" I've been alone and angsting in a room for God knows how long. " 

" Point taken. " Crawford exited the pool area and lead the way to the elevators. " It's still the Fujimiyas they want. " The elevator arrived and they entered, and Crawford hit the button for the twenty-second floor. " Both of them now, after the sister apparently displayed some interesting telekinetic power when Elsa tried to kill her. " 

" I see. Does Rankun know yet? " 

" No, he'll find out through the Tomoe girl. " 

" I see. " 

Crawford watched the numbers counting the floors on the display climb. " You are unsure of my methods now. " 

" Yes, " Honjou answered, never once thinking to lie, " I am. " 

Crawford nodded. " Good. That's the second reason why I needed you. " 

Honjou watched Crawford watch the numbers, wordless. He wanted to ask, but, he knew he'd never get a response. 

_Even the faces of the stars become pale_   
_ their light is ending, don't you think?_

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
yakisoba - a fried noodle dish   
arigatou - thank you   
itadakimasu - colloquialism said before partaking of a meal   
Oniichan - elder brother   
sensei - teacher   
abunai - 'watch out!'   
kaishain - essentially a 'businessman' but a little more all-encompassing, so it covers Crawford's 'work' better than the conventional definition of 'businessman' 

Author's Notes;   
- many many thanks go out to... er, whoever (they signed the review as just '^_^') corrected my German on the title. If you are reading this I would appreciate if you would please email me and let me know who to credit. ^^;   
This is why one should never trust Dictionary.com (I had no other option at the time!) 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	9. Please Don't Ever Forget

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Nine; Please Don't Ever Forget 

_Bugger this. I want a better world_.   
- inscription on Jenny Sparks' gravemarker in The Authority

A rattling sounded and he awoke but didn't stir. The pages of the book in his lap shifted in the air coming in the open window. He'd dozed off; it was no surprise. Ran couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. He could smell miso and teriyaki from the apartment next to his. It made him nostalgic. 

Ran opened his eyes slowly and gazed dully at the junction of the ceiling and the far wall where shadows collected in the late afternoon. He could remember waking up like this when he was a boy, and Aya was just a toddler. He'd read her stories beneath his bedroom window, and his room at that time resembled the layout of the apartment, aside from the kitchenette of course. The room had been just like that of any normal boy; his gi crumpled in the corner, waiting for his mother to sigh and snatch it up for the wash, posters tacked carefully to the wall, of sports stars and television shows like _Seigi Sentai Choujin 5_. Now the walls were bare, with books piled in uneven stacks along the floor. 

Ran swallowed and his throat was dry. Shifting the book to the floor he ceased all motion as the rattling came again. Abruptly he moved again, diving forward and rolling to come up on one knee facing his attacker. His eyes widened. " Farfarello! " 

The pale and scarred Schwartz member's head lolled to the side, and the dull yellow eye followed Ran's stilted movements towards his katana leaning in the corner. Before Ran had moved even a full step, Farfarello launched himself at him again, catching him with the side of his hand in the neck and throwing Ran off his feet. Ran hit the floor on his shoulder and choked. With a guttural sound, Farfarello turned and swung his foot directly into Ran's diaphragm. Relentlessly, he kicked and jabbed with his heel at Ran until it was all the assassin could do but curl into the fetal position and wait for an opening. 

Finally it came when Farfarello drew his leg back further for what would have been an especially powerful kick. Ran's hand snapped out and caught him by the ankle, jerking him off his feet. Before Farfarello even landed, Ran was scrabbling for his weapon. But his hand fell short. Farfarello grabbed his pantleg and drew him back towards him. Ran yelled and struggled against the choke hold the Irishman had him in. Ran drove his elbow back as hard as he could, swearing he felt ribs break under his blows, but still Farfarello clung to him. Ran's vision was going dark, while his mouth gaped, opening and closing as his lungs screamed desperately for air. Incoherently, Ran reached for his sword, his eyes watering with the effort. But it was too far. So he switched tactics. 

Ran's hands dropped and moved to Farfarello's thigh, where he pushed as hard as he could and used the leverage to propel himself back around and slam both arms into Farfarello's side. It hurt the neck, but the blow managed to break Farfarello's hold. Ran wheezed, drawing painful breaths even as he got on his knees and punched Farfarello in the face. Once, twice... then Farfarello hefted Ran off of him and halfway across the room to land on his head. 

Ran shifted, pushed off the floor with one foot and tackled Farfarello. They skid across the hardwood floor into the stacks of books, where Ran dove to the side in another fierce attempt to get his weapon. Again he was defeated as Farfarello's fingers enclosed the back of his head and rammed his face into the wall. Ran came away with blood streaming from his nose and his right eye swollen, his hand edged up the wall until it touched the stain his face had left and he spun again, snapping Farfarello's head to the side and baring his crimson stained teeth as he sent another punch flying that snapped his assailant's head in the other direction. His katana was forgotten, the thought lost in and consumed by a blind rage. 

Farfarello's full lips were spread into a grin that widened with every blow, every attack that deepened Ran's furor. They grappled, tearing the apartment and themselves apart in the process. Ran's unkempt hair crisscrossed his face, little hindering his effectiveness- or what effectiveness he had. Farfarello lashed out, grabbing him by the jaw and tossing him to the floor. There he dropped to his knees directly on Ran's middle, winding him. While Ran gasped, he sidled up and pressed on his ribs with his knees. Ran thrashed, doing everything he could to escape, growling low in his throat. He snapped Farfarello's arm in a move that would have broken an ordinary man and forced himself up, adrenalin feeding him, driving him forward. One hand still grasping the broken forearm, he backhanded Farfarello across the temple. 

Farfarello used the momentum from that blow to duck under Ran's defenses and with the heel of his palm he smacked him in the breastbone. Ran keeled back and crashed into the wall. His hand flailed and knocked against the forgotten katana, sending it clattering to the ground. Ran choked, slowed by pain and the fight itself. His head swam for a few precious seconds, before snapping back to clarity as Farfarello lunged at him. Ran seized the sword next to him, drawing it from it's sheath and yelling as he leveled the blade and pushed outwards. The sharp blade breached skin and muscle, sending blood spilling onto the floor. Farfarello choked, reached thin pale fingers for Ran's grim face, and then collapsed. 

Ran's arms dropped, his chest heaving with breath while his heart thudded in his chest. His face and various other areas throbbed, while his entire body quivered. The katana blade scraped the floor as he shakingly got to his feet and leaned against the wall, eyeing his victim: unsure of what to do next. 

(@) 

The airport had been cleaned up from the last time Omi had been there, even though it hadn't really been all that long. There were people clustered there, whether it was coincidence or if they were gawkers he didn't know. 

" Call me when you get there, " Youji said at the gate. 

" Hai. " Omi handed the flight attendant his ticket. He smiled over his shoulder, " Arigatou, Youjikun. " 

Youji rolled his eyes to the ceiling and pushed his sunglasses up unnecessarily. " Get on before you miss your plane, kid. I'll talk to you in a couple hours. " 

" Tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. " 

" Sure thing. " 

" Ja. " 

(@) 

Sakura's body didn't seem to want to move. She was on her knees, feeling her skin tighten as Nagi's blood dried on her face. With wide, shaking eyes, she watched the blood spread from Nagi's prone body. She watched Elsa saunter out of the gallery. Free. Free to kill again. To kill... Ayachan. 

Masaya darted over from where she'd taken cover under the table when the whole thing started. She crouched down and tentatively reached for Nagi. " Shit, is he okay? " 

" I... " Sakura's voice wavered, and it sounded far away, as if someone else were speaking, " I don't know. There was... " She took a deep breath and somehow, somehow forced her body to move. Sakura looked around the room, " There was a doctor here. Ayachan's... His name is... oh, what was it...? " 

The doctor was suddenly beside her. " I'm right here, Tomoesan. It's alright, " he said gently, comfortingly. His broad hands pushed aside Nagi's hair and collar to feel for a pulse. He looked up at Masaya. " Miss, is someone calling for an ambulance? " 

Masaya nodded. " If anything the fire department should be here soon because of the sprinkler system. " 

" Good, Naoe... " he looked to Sakura for confirmation, " ... san doesn't have much time. " He turned towards Sakura, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief. " It's okay, " he said assuringly, wiping her face. " It's okay, everything will turn out just fine. " 

Masaya looked up and towards the door. " I hear sirens. " She dashed outside. 

The doctor smiled. " See? " 

(@) 

Crawford stood and walked to the window, his hands folded in the small of his back. " Honjou, get the door please, " he said. 

Honjou raised his eyebrows but moved to do so. He pulled the door open just as Schuldich stepped off the elevator down the hall. They exchanged vaguely hostile glances as Schuldich approached, and as he passed, Honjou glanced down at his burden and said softly, " Hello, Ayasan. " 

Schuldich gave him a dirty look and continued into the office to set Aya down on the couch. Honjou closed the door and followed, a bemused look on his face. He leaned against the side of the couch near Aya's feet, while Schuldich slid into a chair opposite her. Crawford remained at the window. 

Presently he spoke, " I'm sure it's well aware that I don't always agree or comply with Esset's wishes. " 

" I'm bloody well proof of that, " Honjou smirked. He smiled at Crawford's back a little keener, " Are we to understand that this time around we need to be more sneaky about it? Doesn't work so well if you had that little girl release me. " 

" Elsa's telekinetic abilities seemingly make up for her lack of mental capacity, " Crawford said plainly. " She is not a problem. It's the other two we need to be concerned about. " 

Schuldich brushed imaginary lint from his slacks. " You're not going to tell us more? " he sounded disappointed. 

Crawford scowled at him over his shoulder. Honjou raised his eyebrows at that, apparently he'd missed something there. 

" No, " Crawford answered, his displeasure dimly perceptible in his voice, " I'm not. Leave Fujimiya's sister with me. Schuldich, take Honjou to see his queen. " He turned from the window, and fixed his cool, steady gaze on the former Crashers' leader. " Before you forget, Honjou, let me remind you that I still own you; and I have no compunctions about replacing you. " 

Honjou smiled wryly, standing apart from the couch and putting his hands in his coat pockets. " I missed you, too, " he joked, and preceded Schuldich out of the room. 

Left alone in the spacious office, Crawford crossed the rich hardwood floor to the couch, where he stood over Aya and spent some time watching her peaceful face. Reaching down, he pushed her bangs from her eyes, tidying them, before backing into the chair Schuldich had just vacated. There he steepled his fingers at his mouth and waited. She wouldn't wake for another hour at least, and he paperwork to do that could be done in that time, but somehow, sitting here with her, that didn't bother him. 

(@) 

Ken rolled over with a groan and swatted at the phone. Picking it up he groggily said, " moshimosh'. " He hissed with pain and shifted his weight as his injured arm protested being rest upon. " Gyuh, " he sat up with the phone and reached for the glass of water he'd left next to the pile of blankets that sufficed as a makeshift bed while his futon was being aired out on the balcony. He made an irritated face and said again, " Moshimoshi? Yo, who is this? " 

" Oh! Kensan, I'm sorry, did I wake you? " 

" Oh, " he sighed, sipping the water. " Sakurachan. Yeah, but, but don't worry about it. What's up. " 

" I- I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be sleeping, but I guess, I guess... " 

Ken finally became coherent enough to note the weary desperation in her voice. He blinked and set down the water, asking, " Doushita, Sakurachan? " 

Sakura's small wavering voice continued to ramble across the phoneline, " I'm sorry, it's just, I couldn't get ahold of Youjisan or Omikun, and nobody knows how to contact Ransan, and you were the only person I could think of. I, I didn't know who else to call, and, and I'd rather not get my parents involved in this, I mean, they worry about it enough since Farfarello attacked me, and... " 

" Shh, Sakurachan, " Ken interrupted, " calm down, and tell me what happened. " His heart was beating fast, and the sense that something was horribly wrong was creeping over him leaving a cold sweat in it's wake. 

Sakura took a deep breath. " They took Ayachan. " 

" N- " Ken's breath caught in his throat before he could even finish the word. 

" They took Ayachan... " Sakura looked up from the payphone to the double doors she couldn't pass through, " and Nagikun's just gone in for surgery. " She leaned her forehead against the cool wall and fought back tears. She had to be strong. She had to be strong just like, and for everyone else. Realizing the line was silent, she asked, " Kensan? " 

" I'll be right over. " Ken said finally. " It might take me awhile; I can't ride my bike yet still, but... what hospital are you at? I'll be right there. " 

Part of her wanted to say not to bother, that she'd be fine. She felt guilty for calling and waking him. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to be shot. She couldn't imagine living the way they had at all. But the truth was, she was relieved, so very relieved that someone would be coming to be with her. All the tension went out of her and she answered quietly, " Arigatou, Kensan. " She sniffed and took a deep breath, " We're at the Magic Bus Hospital. I'll be waiting in Emergency. " 

" Ee, I'll get dressed and see if I can't catch the bus that passes by here in about ten minutes. Keep trying the store, Youji and Omi might have just stepped out for supper or something. " 

" Hai. " 

(@) 

She looked unhappy, but well enough he supposed. It was hard to tell. Her boisterous curls had come undone, leaving her thick crimson hair to hang straight down to her waist. The melancholy look on her face rather reminded him of Ran. Maybe that was why he enjoyed her company so much. 

Honjou picked up the photograph from the bedside table and turned to look at Schuldich in the doorway. " Yes, but where is the real queen? " 

Schuldich laughed harshly. " Did you really think Crawford would let you see her? You don't know him at all. " 

" Not like you, you mean. " 

Schuldich narrowed his eyes, and in the deep shadows they almost disappeared but for the specs of light where they caught glare from the hallway. " Everything you know, I know as well. " 

" You know, " Honjou conceded with a smug smile. He added, " but you don't understand. " 

Schuldich spat an obscenity at him and left. 

Honjou set the photograph down and sat on the bed. He shouldered off his coat and stared at the woman in the plain silver frame. " I wonder, are you really well? " His fingers reached out and skimmed the frame next to her face, pausing next to her eyes. " They can't take care of your broken heart. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Seigi sentai choujin 5 - Justice Team Superhuman 5   
Hai - yes   
Arigatou - thankyou   
Moshimoshi - 'hello', greeting used when answering the telephone   
Doushita - 'what is it?'   
Ee - 'sure' or 'yeah', an agreement 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	10. Lovers' Holiday

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Ten; Lovers' Holiday 

_Qui aime bien chatie bien_   
_ One who loves you well, punishes you well_   
- French colloquialism 

_I want to know everything_

And he was compelled to answer. But he didn't, er, wouldn't. Much as her moon-blue eyes would plead he wouldn't resign himself to the Angel's whims. He was stronger than that. Crawford didn't believe in such ephemeral things anyway. Regardless of the fact the Angel was still showing signs that she no longer aged, she still had the transience of youth. She still didn't know who or what she was. 

Her eyes fluttered and she awoke. Aya sat up on the couch, gently pushing the sleep from her eyes. Her long brown hair, wavy from all the years it had spent in two braids, shifted around her shoulders and down her back as she moved. She looked around the office, quiet in her confusion, and it wasn't until one leg gracefully shifted out from under her skirt to the floor that she noticed him. Aya froze, her eyes meeting Crawford's. 

" You were... at the store, " she said quietly. 

" Yes, " he answered. 

She looked around again, back towards the floor-to-ceiling windows, and then her gaze slowly returned to him. " I want to know everything. " 

Crawford inclined his head, a slow nod that conveyed that while he did know this, he would not tell. She nodded, dropping her gaze. " I see... " She tapped her fingers thrice against the cushion she was sitting on and then bolted for the door. But Crawford had a number of advantages on her. He caught her before she'd barely made it away from the couch. Aya struggled against his grip ineffectively, before seemingly resigning and standing still. 

Crawford's chin hovered over her hairline, and he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo. " You're more like your brother than most people give you credit, " he commented. 

Her voice wavered when she answered, " It seems you people don't give me credit at all. " She took a breath, " Let go of me, please. " 

Crawford's hands slowly edged away from her. " Sit down, Fujimiyasan. " She sat, and he went back to his chair. " Do you recall what happened before you passed out? " 

Aya toyed with the sleeves of her sweater, which fit a little big so the cuffs covered to her knuckles. " Nagikun and... that woman: they were fighting, and, and she wanted to kill me. I heard a voice in my head. It made fun of me. I didn't like it and, and so, I, it's... " her hand trailed up the side of her face to her temple. " There was light. I wanted it all to end and then there was light. " 

" Angelic light? " 

Her face took on a troubled cast. " Do you think I am an angel? " 

" Do you? " 

" Of course not! " She leaned forward vehemently, eyes flashing, but he was not threatened. " How could I be? I'm just a normal girl! " She sat back as the falsehood of those last words struck her hard. 

At some length Crawford said softly, " Do you know, Fujimiyasan, were I to have a 'midlife crisis' now I would live to be fifty-four? " He watched her forehead delicately furrow. " My point is the longer something is in existence the more likely it is to be mistaken, misinterpreted, and misunderstood. " 

" I don't follow. " 

" The longer you remain ageless the more you will be mistook for an angel, a messiah, a heralding of who-knows-what. Do you understand? " 

She did, and it frightened her. There was silence again, where she fidgeted and he remained still. Eventually she questioned, " Wh- Why are you telling me this? " 

A faint, wry smile answered her mysteriously. 

" I want to go home. " 

" So go. " 

" ... " 

" I won't stop you this time. " 

(@) 

Come to think of it, he'd always been rather ambivalent about hospitals before he joined Weiß. It's not that he loved being there, he'd had his share of soccer injuries, but he didn't hate it vehemently either. Not like now. Before Weiß his stomach hadn't churned upon coming up to the Emergency doors. His mind hadn't flashed through a number of life-threatening injuries, and atrocities witnessed within these walls. Nowadays Ken was leaning to the far end of 'hate' when it came to hospitals. 

Ken entered Emergency and looked down the neat row of chairs for Sakura. She stood as he entered, worry quite clear upon her face. " Sakura! " he called, rushing towards her. As he came near, she broke down sobbing against his shoulder and he put his arm around her gently. 

" Kensan! I can't get ahold of Youjisan or Omisan, and I'm so worried! " She sobbed. " There's no answer at the store and Youjisan's cell phone was destroyed in the fire! " 

" Shh, shh, " Ken said comfortingly, " Sit down, Sakura, ne? Calm down and tell me what happened. " 

" Sakura sat next to him in the chairs and wiped at her eyes. She gave a sheepish look to the various people standing around staring at her. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry. " 

" It's okay. " 

" I, ah, " she sniffled. " This afternoon we went to an art show Ayachan had been invited to; Nagikun, Ayachan, and I. Then, this woman showed up and attacked us with electricity, and she and Nagikun fought and... " Sakura's face compressed as she fought a resurgence of tears. 

Ken absently rubbed her shoulders and wondered where Aya was anyway. 

Sakura took two deep breaths. " Thank you. Gomen. Ayachan, did... something. I don't know. It reminded me of Nagi's power. It felt like, when Manxsan and I were entering the Ani Museum and a shudder went through the building. I think, I think Omisan said that was from Nagikun's powers. " 

Ken blinked, and repeated, " Ayachan? " 

" Yeah. When we all recovered, she was passed out, " her fingers pressed against her wet cheeks, " and Schuldich had her. Schuldich had her and the lady hurt Nagi and I couldn't do anything Kensan, anything at all!! " 

Ken looked troubled, but he comforted her all the same. " Don't worry about it Sakurachan. It's better if you don't get too involved in anything. " 

She broke down again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " I'm just so worried... what if something's happened to Youjisan and Omisan as well? " 

Ken put his chin on her shoulder and bit back his own rising worry. " Don't worry Sakura, everything turned out before. We can get through this. " 

Sometime later, when the night had settled in and Sakura had dozed off beside him, Ken was approached by a nurse with a styrofoam cup of hot coffee and a clipboard. " You're here waiting for the young man who was brought in this afternoon? " 

" A- Aah, " Ken said, taking the coffee and the clipboard. " Domo. " 

The nurse leaned over and indicated the papers on the board. " I need you to fill this out for me, if you could. We're going to need to keep him for observation. " 

Ken looked at her with wide eyes. " Is he alright? " 

" He's through the worst now. That young man has a strong will to live. " She smiled. 

Ken looked at the clipboard. " Hey, I'm going to be honest with you here. He, er, his name is Nagi, and he's an orphan, so I don't know most of the information here. " 

She straightened up and pressed her lips together. " That's troublesome. " 

Ken looked sheepish. " The best I can do for you is tell you his full name. I'm sorry. " 

The nurse sighed and took back the clipboard. " It'll have to do. I'll let the staff in administration know about it. What was his name then? " 

" Naoe Nagi. " 

" Arigatou. " She turned and headed for the doors. 

" Thanks for the coffee, by the way. " Ken called after her. He sipped the bitter liquid and eyed Sakura's sleeping face. At least some things were turning out alright. 

More or less. 

Ken took another sip and winced as it burned against the roof of his mouth. Leaning his head forward he let the bustle and sounds of the hospital wrap around him. He really didn't like being there. 

(@) 

_" Hokkaido?! "___

_" Un, I've found a little apartment close to campus and everything. They've accepted my transfer request; I start next week.___

_" Gomen, Youjikun, I just... need to get away from Tokyo, at least until I graduate. "_

Youji set down his bottle and signaled the bartender before brushing back his hair and rubbing his temples. When the bartender came over he muttered, " Get me another, will ya? " 

Truth was, Youji hated being alone. He could hide that fact very well, he'd been doing it for so long now it was almost subconscious. But the best route, he had found, was to drink himself into oblivion. He'd gotten so used to having Omi around, and he could admit now- _especially_ now- that Manx pairing him with that kid so long ago had given him more purpose in life than Weiß alone could ever have provided. 

Hokkaido seemed awful far away. 

And he was stuck here in Tokyo, forced to be responsible for the whole lot of them. Ran couldn't be counted on. Ken was like one of the kids himself... Youji accepted the new beer and shifted his empty bottle over to stand with the rest. He laughed dryly at his tired solution to all his problems, but tipped his head back and drank greedily just the same. 

(@) 

Ran had put on his coat, and was sitting with his back to the door. The black trenchcoat fanned out behind him, placed that way so it wouldn't hinder him if and when he had to quickly get to his feet. His sword was cleaned and sheathed, resting upright against his shoulder like the samurai of old. Before him, Farfarello's prone body lay in a creeping pool of blood, the smell of which had begun to permeate the entire room. 

A knock sounded but Ran remained steadfast. " Dare da? " 

" A friend, " Ishida's lilting voice replied. He opened the door and entered with his hands in his trenchcoat pockets. Standing behind Ran he commented, " How very anticlimactic, ne? " His gaze fell downwards. " You don't believe he is dead? " 

" No, " Ran replied curtly. 

" Sad, " Ishida said, raising his eyes again. " While you were here waiting to do battle with a dead man, your sister was abducted by the enemy. " 

Ran bolted to his feet, his coat whipping off the floor and around as he spun. " Nani?! " 

Ishida nodded. " I'm afraid so. " He moved from side to side, mimicking Ran's frantic attempts to get past him. He underestimated Ran's blind rage however, and didn't anticipate the sheathed sword rising and knocking him across the head. But as Ran reached the door he got to his feet again and said forcefully, " Where will you run? Fujimiyasan, understand that I have no qualms whatsoever of locking you up like I did Honjousan. " 

Ran grit his teeth and stopped, his hand on the doorjamb. 

" This is far more delicate than any personal vendetta you and Schwartz may have against each other. Did you think killing three old people in a museum would even _cripple_ Esset? " Ishida canted his head to the side and added chidingly, " For that matter, do you think Naoesan's defection and Farfarello's death will elicit so much as a blink from Crawford and Schuldich? The two of them together are still more than a match for this ragtag group that Persia so whimsically put together. " 

Ran's fingers gripped the frame so hard he felt as though one or both would break. " I need to... " 

" Find your sister? " Ishida anticipated. " Don't be ridiculous. You don't even know where she was abducted _from_; and honestly I think this routine of yours is getting just a little bit tired. " 

Ran spun around, " Omae-! " 

Despite the vehemency of his speech, Ishida looked as calm as ever. From his pocket he produced a cell phone, and quickly dialed. Into the phone he said briskly, " Ishida desu. Please send some people to Abyssinian's apartment to deal with some unfortunate mess. Yes, yes, please do, that would be most appreciative. Arigatou. " He snapped the phone shut and pocketed it. " Saa, Fujimiyasan, shall we go? " 

Ran eyed him suspiciously. " Go where? " 

" To retrieve your sister, of course. " Ishida said mildly, ushering him out the door. " Do up your coat, the wind's a bit cold. " 

(@) 

Schuldich entered the dark office cautiously. " Crawford? " 

Crawford was by the windows again. He gave no answer. Schuldich looked around curiously, disturbed for once by the silence. " Where's the angel? " 

" Gone. " 

Schuldich pushed the door open entirely, cutting a path of light from the corridor around his shadow to end right at Crawford's heels. " What? Why?! " 

Crawford didn't turn from the window, and his voice was as neutral as ever when he answered, " Self-preservation, Schuldich. If she'd stayed her, I would have died. " 

Schuldich felt as though the ground had been ripped out from under him. " And, " he said, throat dry, " now that you've let her go? " 

" I may die yet; " and then what little emotion Crawford allowed himself showed through, entering his words as he said, " but I'd rather it be for myself than for _their_ cause. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Gomen - sorry   
Domo - thanks   
Arigatou - thank-you (more formal than 'domo')   
Dare da - 'who is it?'   
Nani - what?   
Omae - 'you' but not especially polite   
Ishida desu - 'It's Ishida'   
Saa - 'so' 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	11. Flowers

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Eleven; Flowers 

"The German word 'weiß' means white, and has a clean image, but the English word 'vice' is the opposite. Since the main characters do illegal things, even if it is 'for good', the word 'vice' fits."   
- Koyasu Takehito, on the similar pronounciation of the words 

He could remember taking a watercolour class once, on a whim. Ever since then watching the sunrise had reminded him of his paltry efforts at the medium. While he could appreciate art well enough, he didn't have the delicacy for it. He would get overzealous, and his colours would run. On little dab of the brush, and he been able to naught but watch as the paint bled out of it's lines and spread through the tight weave of the heavy-stock paper. 

Honjou stood at the window, watching the sun peer over the tops of the skyscrapers. He'd seen many sunrises in that city, so much that they were getting monotonous. Or so he liked to think, the fact remained that he still stood there and watched. He could remember the sun rising in Switzerland when he stumbled out of the burning Rosenkreuz laboratories after Crawford. The air had been so cold there was a rainbow around the sun. A sundog, he'd heard it called. He shivered even now, remembering it. 

The melancholy photograph of Manx sat by the bed he'd never used. Now that he thought about it, it was the first time he'd seen her without the boisterous curls. He wondered where she was, eyeing the reflection of the door in the glass. Would they have her in the same building? It was worth checking out. Or was it? Honjou paused, halfway across the room by this point. Crawford had made it pretty clear that he wasn't to do anything rash... 

Crawford wasn't one to make idle threats; but on the other hand, it would be unwise for him to kill Honjou at this stage in the game. So confusing; Honjou felt a little thrill as he hovered in the middle of the room. Truth be told, he could sympathize with Schuldich's fascination with the precognitive. Especially now. 

Now that there was something new; he'd noticed it from the first moment he'd spied Crawford swimming laps downstairs. There was something personal this time around, he'd previously seen a brief flash of it in directly after Rosenkreuz: something that made Crawford lose control of his barriers and let slip a glimpse of the human inside. 

(@) 

The water rushed around him, engulfing him entirely -_cold!_ He opened his mouth and a flurry of bubbles scrambled for the surface of the pool. The water was tumultuous, it tossed him around and he collided painfully with the rubble from the fallen platform, again, and again, and then against something softer. His lungs were screaming for air, and he could feel his fingers going numb from the cold, even through his gloves. He turned and discovered it had been Omi he'd hit. Omi's eyes were closed and he was limp. Ran gripped him by his collar. They needed to get to the surface- they needed air! 

But his thick leather coat was weighing him down, the tails of it were catching the crisscrossing currents and wrenching him deeper down. More bubbles of air escaped him as his mouth reflexively opened and shut while he struggled; a soundless yell of what- frustration? fear? Ran held Omi close and kicked hard, chasing his air bubbles and hoping against hope that he made it to the surface before his lungs gave out. 

At what felt like the very last moment his head broke the surface and he took deep ragged breaths that stung. Ran pulled Omi above the water. It was pitch black wherever he looked, and the sound was deafening. The entire museum must have been coming down. Omi wasn't breathing- where... Ran looked around, trying to see anything , trying to stay still despite the choppy waters. He coughed at his first effort, but finally managed to yell, " Ken! " 

Ken had been on the platform with them. He could vaguely remember seeing him slip off the platform when it tipped. Had he landed on the side of the pool? But no, there was only wall against where they'd fallen. 

" Ken! KEN! " 

Ran grit his teeth and closed his mind against any unsavory possibilities; against the fact that Ken still had a head injury and had been smacked around pretty bad by the Esset triad. " _KEN!_ " 

With one hand around Omi's middle to support him, Ran fumbled with the buckles on his coat. He was having trouble keeping afloat with it on. He was so, so tired... " _Ken!_ " But the buckles wouldn't cooperate. His fingers were numb and the leather of his gloves kept slipping off the leather of his coat. 

He couldn't die here. Not now. Who would, who would look after her? " _Ken! Youji!_ " 

His head snapped up at another resounding boom, followed by a crash, and the water began to all rush in one steady direction. Ran's stomach churned uneasily. The pool was draining into the ocean... 

" I see you changed your coat again, " Ishida remarked. 

The sounds of rushing water gave way to the sounds of passing cars as he was brought back to the present. 

" Aah, " Ran said curtly. He'd gone back to buckles of course. They added to the illusion of security somehow, which was almost ironic. His sword was lashed to his side, and numerous people were staring. 

" Fujimiyasan, " Ishida spoke again, his delicate _kaishain_ hands folded behind his back. Ran thought bitterly that they'd probably never felt blood on them. Ishida smiled at him, " Fujimiyasan, tell me about your sister. " 

" My sister? " Ran repeated, surprise showing faintly on his face. 

" We have some time to talk now, before it's necessary to brief you for your next mission. " Ishida explained conversationally. " I would like to hear about your sister, from you. " 

Ran looked uncomfortably off to the side. How could he put it into words? 

He was 'saved' from having to come up with anything as there was a crashing overhead just as they passed under an overpass. Ran jerked his head up in time to see the blue sedan flip over the railing and stuck out his arm to keep Ishida back as it came hurdling down not two metres in front of them. There were women screaming and shouts of alarm from all around them. Ran stayed rooted to the spot while Ishida let his professionalism take over and he approached the car to check on it's occupants. 

In a world where people with strange powers had become familiar and having been witness to what someone with telekinetic abilities could do, Ran was understandably suspicious. Rightly so. 

(@) 

" Che, missed. " 

" You should be grateful you did. " 

" I don't like him as a host. " 

" You don't like anybody. " 

" Shut up, Elsa. " 

" Mou, " she sat herself at the pinnacle of the roof and pouted, while he rounded on the other man. 

" If Christian saw the way things were going now-- " 

The other man was idly examining his fingernails on his broad hands. " Don't dredge up the past, Stephan, it's unbecoming. " 

Stephan grit his teeth and clenched his fists with glaring displeasure. 

" Please, " he held up a staying hand at Stephan, " I've been suspecting you're too hotheaded for the position I've granted you. " 

From higher up on the roof, Elsa commented, " You wanted Crawford. " 

The man who'd well established himself as leader of the three sighed. " Two years ago, perhaps. But the old Esset didn't do their part to groom him for his part in the future of history. " 

Elsa smiled, and the powerlines around them crackled. " I like a challenge. " 

Stephan snorted, while he smiled faintly. " I'm aware of that, Elsa, dear. But we must focus on what we are presented with. Stephan, if you're going to kill anybody, " He turned and looked back at where an ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were tending to the victims in the car, while Ran and Ishida stood to the side and watched. " Kill that Kritiker. He's dangerous to the plan. " 

" Weiß has not been reinstated yet, " Stephan pointed out. 

" Oh please, " he said with disdain, " of course it has. They think they can keep secrets from us. " 

" But Schuldich and Siberian... " Stephan began. 

" Siberian is the weak link. They know about Schuldich, they're waiting. Trying to outwit us. I'll be sure they see the truth painted in their own blood. " 

(@) 

Her shoes clacked briskly down the tiled hallway towards the waiting room, followed by the slower, but equally purposeful gait of her husband. Tomoe Misako's hair fluttered behind her with the force of her motion. 

" This, " she sputtered to her husband, " is exactly why I didn't like the idea of poor Nagikun and Ayachan being alone in that store. " 

" Now Misako, " her husband, Uchirou, interjected, " you don't know what happened yet. Besides, those other boys that used to work there are still around. Hidakasan is with Sakura now. " 

Misako's lips pursed fitfully. " I question how capable they are. We never did get an answer to why they were there when Sakura was attacked. " 

Uchirou didn't have anything to say to that. He was saved as they entered the waiting room in Emergency and came across Sakura and Ken sitting at the far end of the chairs set against the wall. 

" Sakura! " 

" Otousan! Okaasan! " Sakura stood and rushed to them. Ken followed around her, and bowed his head in greeting to the Tomoes. 

" So tell us what happened, " Uchirou invited. 

" They think Nagi's going to be alright, we're just waiting for them to put him in a room and we can go visit him, " Ken hedged. He really didn't want to be the one to answer the real question. 

Misako looked between the two of them incredulously. " Yes, but what _happened_? " 

Quietly Sakura gave her the condensed version, " Ayachan was kidnaped, and Nagi was hurt trying to stop them from taking her. " 

The parents looked shocked. 

At this point the nurse from before approached them. " Sumimasen, but, you can come see him, if you like. He's not awake yet, but we've put him in a room. As long as your quiet, we can let you in to see him briefly. " 

" Yes, thank you. We'll be along in a moment. What's the room number? " Ken inquired. 

" 404, " came the answer, and Ken blinked in surprise. 

Small world. 

(@) 

Youji stumbled into the Koneko no Sumu ie at four in the morning, utterly intoxicated. He dropped his keys on the floor and headed for the kitchen for some water, where he stopped short in the doorway as his entrance resulted in a frightened shriek. 

" Oh, " Aya gasped, realizing it was him, " Oh, Youjisan, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? " 

Even drunk, Youji could tell when a woman had been crying. He squeezed his eyes shut at an attempt at some fast sobering up. " I'm, I'm fine. Are you alright? You've been crying. " He exhaled as a pounding headache began to set in. Coffee was in order. 

Aya's lip quivered, even as she wiped her face. " Youjisan, yesterday they- " she broke off with a shout as the phone rang and startled her. Putting both hands to her mouth, she leaned against the counter and trembled. 

Youji gave her a concerned look and crossed to the phone. Who would be calling at four a.m? " Moshimoshi? " 

" Youji! " Ken's voice blared over the line, " Where the _hell_ have you been?! " 

" Uh- " 

" We've been trying to get ahold of you all night! " 

" Ken, stop shouting, I've got a hangover. " 

" Oh for- " Ken fumed, " Dammit Youji! While you were out getting drunk, Aya got kidnaped and Nagi put in the hospital. " 

" Kidnaped? " Youji's befogged mind took a moment to register. " Kidnaped by who? Momoe's cat? Ayachan's right here next to me. " 

" _What?!_ " 

Aya looked at him with wide eyes. Youji reached out for her and she stole across the kitchen into his embrace. He could feel how badly she was shaking and silently cursed himself. " Listen, Ken, where are you? The hospital? " 

" Yeah. " Ken was so shocked he'd quieted down. 

" We'll be along shortly. I gotta change and get some coffee into my system. " Youji settled the phone on his shoulder and pushed his hair back. " Listen Ken, I'm sorry. Omi went back to Hokkaido and there was a bar near the airport... Nah, that's no excuse. I'm sorry, I guess. " 

Silence, then, " Yeah, you didn't know. I'm sorry too. Ja. " 

Well, Youji looked at the phone with raised eyebrows before hanging it up, that was a nice surprise. He wrapped both arms around Aya and put his chin on her head, making comforting noises. " Ayachan, it okay. Forgive this old drunk, alright? " 

" Oniichan didn't save me... " she sniffled into his shirt. 

That was a surprise too, and not so pleasant. Youji pulled away and bent down to her level. " I, " he faltered, " I'm sure he has a good reason, Ayachan. Ran can't be everywhere at once, much as he tries to be. Listen, can you make me some coffee while I go get changed? Then we'll go meet with Ken and the others at the hospital. " 

She nodded. 

God, he hated being responsible. 

(@) 

" I used to come here often with Honjousan, " Ishida said from across the table. " He liked the coffee, I liked that it was open twenty-four hours to accommodate our unreliable schedules. " He watched Ran steadfastly pour over the menu. " Order anything you like, it's my treat. " He signaled the waitress and ordered, " I'd like green tea with milk, and a toast set please. " 

Ran looked up and set down the menu on the edge of the table. " Black tea, please. " 

" Not hungry? " Ishida remarked. 

" No. " Ran eyed the waitress as she left and questioned, " what is this mission you spoke of? " 

" You're too serious, Fujimiyasan. I'll let you know in due time. For now you should relax. Your sister is awake now; you should be able to better distinguish between your private life and your work life. There's a difference between a job and a life, not many people realize that. In work like ours, it's essential. " 

He sighed a little, " Before, when she was in a coma and you had that weight on your shoulders, it was understandable: and your single-minded determination was what made you an ideal choice for Crashers and Weiß. 

" Demo saa, people have to change, Fujimiyasan. It's essential to existing. Humanity is, if anything, an adaptable species. But the modern society has almost robbed us of that freedom. We kill the bad ones before we give them a chance to change for the better. And, we expect the good ones to remain that way forever. It's not a good way to be, but we've become so entrenched in that ideal we don't know how to be any different anymore. I can wish for a better world, and work for one... " 

He paused when the waitress returned with their orders, " Ah, arigatou Yasukosan. How is little Takuto? " 

" He's very good. He starts school in the spring. " 

" My, how time passes. Will you be home, Christmas Day? I'll stop by with presents. " 

" We'll be home in the morning, then we're going to my mother's for dinner. Would you like to join us? Takuto so rarely gets to see you. " 

Ishida chuckled. " We'll see. I may have to put in some extra hours. " He smiled after her as she left, then confided in Ran, " She's a nice girl, I met her here five years ago. " 

" Takuto is... " Ran guessed. 

Ishida nodded. " My son. " He began spreading jam on a piece of toast. " I should marry her, but I'm afraid to. Though of the commitment or the possible consequences from my work, I couldn't say for sure. " His eyes glistened faintly as he bit into his breakfast. " It's... hard loving people when you do such dangerous work. It sounds cliched, but it's true. " 

Ran found new appreciation for Ishida as he sipped his tea. 

Recalling the question that now seemed so long ago, Ran stated, " I didn't need the enemy to tell me my sister is an angel. I knew it already. " His finger traced the top of his teacup back and forth in a crescent. " I loved her more than life itself, and when Takatori took her away from me, I lost myself. " His voice dropped to a hushed whisper, " Now I'm not sure I can find myself again. " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Kaisain - an office worker, or a businessman   
Che - damn   
Mou - 'geez'   
Otousan - father   
Okaasan - mother   
Sumimasen - excuse me   
Moshimoshi - hello, used when answering the telephone   
Oniichan - 'elder brother'   
Demo saa - 'ah but...'   
Arigatou - thank you 

[Written by Inseiko, 2002]   



	12. Future

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Twelve; Future 

" ...the wrong choice is to say we're afraid of the future, so we'd better stop it from happening. "   
- Tim O'reilly 

On a lonely street in an outer lying suburb of Tokyo, a monster lurked. Or so the urban legends cropping up went. Someone or something was pulling young women to their deaths in the early morning or evening bridges between the two phases of day. It was never seen in the day and never encountered at night. The community was a virtual ghost town, as every time the sun was touching the horizon screams would echo through the shadows and lights. 

In fourteen days the monster had claimed sixteen lives. The police were baffled, the people scared, the media frenzied, and the higher powers suspicious. So suspicious, in fact, that what normally would have gone to another set of 'hunters' went instead to Kritiker's ace card against Esset. 

" Are you alright doing this alone? " Ishida inquired, taking back the folder from Ran, who replied, 

" I have been for six months. " 

Ishida gave a faint smile of parting and got into his waiting taxi. " We should have breakfast again, sometime. " 

" Aah, " agreed Ran, rather noncommittally. He watched the taxi pull away from the curb, then turned and walked into the suburbs as the sun first broke the horizon. 

(@) 

At the hospital, Aya got out of the car and looked straight up at the lightening sky. Youji closed the driver's side door and took two steps before looking back at her. 

" Ayachan? " 

" The moon is rising... " 

Youji turned halfway to face her. " Aya, it's morning... " 

" Hm? " she looked down at him and blinked. 

A chill went up Youji's spine. Deciding it was best not to pursue it, he nodded towards the doors. " Come on, let's go see Nagi. " 

" Hai! " she hurried to catch up with him. 

(@) 

Without greeting, he entered Crawford's office and headed for the window behind the desk. It was becoming painfully routine; how he would fold his manicured hands behind his back and Crawford would make it a point to ignore him. But he couldn't ignore him, much as he tried. So the answers to his comments and questions came out curt, clipped, and not altogether detached. It could be that was what bothered him the most. 

" Time is slowing. It's been winding down since the Angel's awakening. What do you think will happen when it stops, Crawford? " 

" Conjecture is meaningless. " 

" I'm disappointed in how you've let your abilities restrict you. " 

Crawford grit his teeth but said nothing. He forced himself to calmly continue with his paperwork. But the words were blurring with a rage he hadn't felt in years. He'd tried so hard to achieve perfection independent, and he honestly thought he was as close as he could get. His lingering humanity was what made the denial complete... 

" I know why you let the Angel go, " the other man said, mouth spreading into an arrogant smile. " I seem to recall you once saying you could live through anything. That confidence convinced the rest of your team of their own immortality. Now that, " he raised a finger to punctuate his point, " that is a power many are envious of, moreso than any silly precognitive ability. " 

Crawford's head was pounding. But he remained in his seat facing his paperwork. Any reaction would upset his plans. 

" However, what of that team now? You've led them to quite the opposite of immortality, haven't you? Can you, by any chance, tell me why? " 

With no indication in his voice of the growing headache or his irritation, Crawford said quietly, with his trademark faint disdain, " The future is imprecise. " 

" You mean chaos. " 

" Yes. You know as well as I. " 

His head canted to the side. " Chaos in the form of Weiß? " 

" Farfarello said once that 'God' favours them. " 

" You believe the rantings of a madman? " He tutted condescendingly. 

Crawford bristled at that comment and cursed himself for it. " Were Farfarello so mad as people liked to believe I would never have chosen him. " 

" Such kind words, coming from you. " 

Heralded by a brief knock at the door, Honjou let himself in and paused as the door clicked shut behind him. " Am I interrupting something? " He hovered under the direct gazes of Crawford and his visitor. " Right, I'll just be- " 

" There's no need, " Crawford interrupted. " Ikeda-sensei was just leaving. " 

The visitor chuckled dryly and turned from the window. " Speaking of kind, Crawford, " he said, approaching the door, " I must say, this is a fine... " he trailed off until he came abreast of Honjou and could look down his nose into steel grey eyes, " _pet_ you've picked up. " He smirked as Honjou's eyes narrowed in insult. Reaching up, the visitor skimmed his hand through Honjou's hair to the back where he grabbed him roughly and pulled him close. 

The hair on Honjou's neck stood on end as he felt the other man's breath on his ear. " I'm sure he's very good to you... " he said, before running his tongue up Honjou's ear from the silver loop of his piercing to the curve at the top. Honjou reacted violently, shoving him away despite the painful pull on his hair. One hand went up reflexively to wipe at his ear. 

The visitor turned and left without further comment. 

Honjou turned to Crawford, his expression completely scandalized. As he started to near the desk he enunciated, " What- the hell? " 

Crawford shifted his papers and attacked them with the pen. " Is there something you want, Honjou? " 

Honjou snatched the pen out of his hand and tossed it to the floor. " Yes. I want an explanation, and I want my Queen. " He put both hands on the desk and leaned across the papers to make sure he had Crawford's attention. " Crawford, I was of mind to go searching for Queen not an hour ago this morning. But I had enough respect for you to refrain from doing so. I expect that same respect from you for me. " 

Crawford met his gaze steadily. " The first I'd rather not get into. As for Manx, or Queen as you seem to insist on calling her... " 

Honjou grimly hung his head, keeping his eyes up so they wavered in and out of view behind his bangs. " You don't trust me. " 

" I don't trust anyone. Especially not the double agent in my midst. " 

" Then why release me at all? " 

Crawford pushed back his bangs and adjusted his glasses, for a moment Honjou thought he looked like Ishida. The older man went back to his paperwork, unobtrusively with a new pen. " In truth it would not be in your best interests to return Manx to you. If I treat you different from any one else it'll only draw attention. " 

Honjou looked pained. " I really am your 'pet'. " 

Crawford smirked humorlessly. " He has a knack for underestimating people. " 

" Yeah? " Honjou slid his hands into his hair, elbows on the desk. He stayed there, slowly edged onto his knees before the desk and countered, " Maybe you have a knack for overestimating people. " 

(@) 

" Arigatou, " Ran bent his head in a parting bow and left the mother and her young son in the doorway. He closed the wrought iron gate after him and started down the sidewalk for the next house. 

" Going door-to-door, Rankun? " Schuldich inquired whimsically. He was sitting on the faded brick wall that separated the yard from the street, dressed again in all-black; his shades perched low on his nose where the jet black lenses offset the flashy colour of his eyes. 

Ran glared at him, but kept walking. 

Schuldich lithely eased off the wall and caught up. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes inexplicably closed, but for the occasional crafty glance at Ran. " Don't you think if these people knew anything they would have done something? " 

" There might have been something overlooked. " 

" Ah sou. And it's a good idea, really. I can see your plans, find out what you can before sunset, very smart. Very smart. " He stopped at the gate and smiled shrewdly. " I'll come along! " 

" You will not. " 

Schuldich followed him into the yard, pouting. " Don't be like that, Rankun. Ken's no fun lately, I need you do something mean to him again. " 

Ran scowled at him over his shoulder. 

" I didn't know you cared, and certainly poor Ken never did. " 

" Damare. " 

Schuldich leaned against the wall next to the door as Ran pressed the buzzer. " You have no idea the pain you cause, it's what I like about you. Maa, you know but you don't know; you're aware of just enough to cause existential angst. " He leaned his head back and watched the sky, while Ran pressed the buzzer again. " All Ken ever wanted was for you to acknowledge him. Pathetic really, but look at all it drove him to. You're a terrible friend, Rankun, ah, but you knew that too. Terrible friend, terrible brother, terrible employee... just an all around terrible person, aren't you? Hnn, maybe you really are nothing. " 

Ran violently hit the buzzer again. 

" Nobody's coming. I was waiting for you to ask. " 

Ran turned on his heel and stalked down the walk. Schuldich flipped the door a grin and followed suit. Nobody was coming that was able to, anyway... but again, Ran hadn't asked. 

(@) 

Late afternoon came soon enough, and Schuldich still hadn't left him alone. He stood next to Ran where he crouched across the street and down a block from the local junior high school. He had his sword out of the bag, and resting against his shoulder while he waited. School had let out not long ago, and a few lingering students still hung around the school yard. 

Of course, the times of day made sense, this time of year. It was close enough to December that the rising and setting of the sun matched up nicely with the school schedule. 

" Kyaaah!! " 

Before the scream died away Ran was in motion, dashing down the street in that direction. He dodged cars across the street and rounded a corner. In the cold light he came across a hulking figure, cast in shadows that seemed to effect it alone. At the base of it's feet was sprawled the body of a girl about fourteen years old. Her clothes were in tatters, slowly staining with blood. 

Ran wasted little time in drawing his sword. " Step away from the girl! " 

The girl in question whimpered, " Tasukete... " Ran could see her leg was bent at an odd angle in two places. He guessed she'd tried defending herself. 

The attacker straightened up; standing a good half metre taller than Ran. His features were well suited to his stature, with a hulking neanderthal brow that covered his beady black eyes in blackness. He placed massive hands palm up and hunched rounded shoulders in something resembling a shrug. " You can't blame me, I'm doing God's work. " 

Schuldich chuckled, and Ran realized that for a moment he'd forgotten he was there. 

" Ara, " said Schuldich, in a tone Ran decidedly didn't like, " Fujimiyasama doesn't ever recall telling you to do such a thing. " 

Both Ran and the attacker looked at Schuldich like he'd grown another head. (for completely different reasons) Then the attacker looked at Ran, who was still glaring with suspicion at his old enemy to the point of nearly forgetting the new one. 

The attacker said quietly, " Fujimiya...? " 

(@) 

The air was chilly and eerily still when Omi got back to Hokkaido. Omi's key had just scraped into the lock when he had a visitor. 

" Ano... Tsukiyono-sempai? " 

Omi looked around, and then over the railing down at the blonde girl who had talked to him just before he left for Tokyo. It occurred to him he didn't know her name. " Ah- kimi... " 

" Konnichiwa! I heard you were getting back today. You must be tired. " She clutched the plastic grocery bag in her hands. " I, ah, I know you said you were interested in someone else, but... my feelings can't change so easily. Ano... ano... " She studied the dusty ground beneath her shiny black shoes. Omi blinked at her. " I was wondering... c-could I... " she took a deep, strengthening breath, " could I make supper for you? " 

Omi looked shocked a moment, before a kind smile took over and he acceded, " Please do. " 

" Hontou desu ka?! " She looked at him brightly, then ran up the stairs to meet him at his door. " Thank you so much! " 

Omi laughed. " I should be thanking you. " He pushed the door open for her and closed it after them. " What's your name? " 

" Weiss. Clara Weiss. " 

Omi paused, shocked by the familiarity of the word. " Weiss? " 

" Hai, it's German. " 

Omi nodded. " I know, it means 'white' ne? " 

It was Clara's turn to be surprised. " You know German, sempai? " 

" Call me Omi, please. And not really, " he set his shoes against the stoop and padded into the apartment, " I had a coworker before in Tokyo who knew a little. " 

" I see. " Clara set the grocery bag down on the counter at the kitchenette and began to pull items out of it. " My father was transferred here from England. " 

" Really? England, wow. Your Japanese is so good! " Omi complimented. " Ano, can I help you with anything? " 

" Iie, I'm fine. I might ask you where some things are. " She started preparing food. " But anyway, we've lived here since I was three years old, so I kind of grew up with the language, although some people still accuse me of having a gaijin accent. " 

" Maa, you sound fine to me. " 

" That's why I like you, semp-- er, Omisan. You're so nice to everyone. " She smiled at him over her shoulder. " If things don't work out with the girl you like, I'd like you to consider me. " 

Omi flushed, and giggled nervously. 

Clara stirred the pot she'd set upon the stove and the apartment began to smell delicious. " So, does she know? " 

" Know? " Omi's ears went pink. 

Clara turned from the little stove, looking appalled. " You haven't told her you like her? " 

" It's complicated... " 

" What's complicated?! " She pointed at him with the wooden spoon. " If you like her, you should tell her! " 

Omi smiled in a way that made him look older. " Girls always say that, it's so charming. " 

Her eyes grew wide. " Ah, I'm sorry. That was rude of me, wasn't it? " 

" Don't apologize, " Omi assured her. " I just don't have your courage, I guess. " He fidgeted. " Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help? " 

" Dameda! You're gonna sit there and think about how you're going to confess your feelings to that girl. " She winked at him. " Ne? " 

Omi laughed, and she joined in. 

(@) 

It took Ran a moment, but he eventually directed his anger at Schuldich. " Kisama... what do you mean by that?! " 

" It's so very simple, I don't know why you haven't figured it out, " Schuldich chided. " If you're sister is the Angel, that means she's not the host, so what does that make you? " 

Ran quivered, he could hear the hilt of his katana rattling faintly against the blade. " I am _not_... " 

" Really? Interesting. " Schuldich raised his arm, gun in hand. Ran wasn't even aware that he'd been carrying one. " Let me help you out here, Rankun. " He pulled the trigger, and the girl's attacker, who had been standing looking dumfounded between the two of them lurched backwards. The girl beneath him shrieked as she was splattered with his blood. 

Ran darted forward and shouldered the body away before he could topple onto her. When he looked up, Schuldich was gone. The 'monster' was dead. 

He was alone. And covered in blood, again. 

(@) 

" Crawford... " Honjou said to the desk, his head still in his hands. 

" Hn? " 

" What are we waiting for? " 

" The future, of course. " 

" Oh, silly me... " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes;   
Hai - yes   
Arigatou - Thank-you   
Ah sou - 'oh, right'   
Damare - 'shut up' or the like, it's not very nice ^^   
Tasukete - 'save me'   
sempai - upperclassman   
kimi - you, familiar   
Konnichiwa - hello!   
Hontou desu ka?! - really?!   
gaijin - foreigner   
dameda - no way!   
Kisama - you, derogative 

[Written by Inseiko, 2003]   



	13. Mayfly

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Thirteen; Mayfly   
  
_Time is waiting for you to open your eyes and become drowned in delusions_

The sun was cold. 

The last slipping rays of light sent fluttering chills down his back and over the skin of his arms. His scalp crawled, and his cheeks pinched. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this cold, except-- 

_KEN!_

-- but that time in the ruined museum didn't count. Not really. 

She was clinging to him, the way he'd clung to Omi, only different. Ran was having a tough time concentrating. The familiar scent of blood was in his nostrils, and memories of all the other times went careening through his head. " Don't leave me, " she whimpered, and he wished he had the strength to be that weak. 

He was being dragged down. Down deeper. Down farther. Down where it was even darker, if that made any sense. And still so numbingly cold... _KEN!_

" Please, " she whispered. He could feel her fingers shaking as they gripped his sleeve. 

" No one's coming, " he murmured, trying gently to disengage from the girl. Then he stopped, his blood turning to ice at the echoing remnants of Schuldich's earlier words; 

_" Nobody's coming. I was waiting for you to ask. "_

Ran jerked his head up and glared down the street. At the time he'd taken it as meaning no one was home, but what if Schuldich was playing with him again? Always: it wasn't even a question of 'if' now that it occurred to him. It was the girl's leg that was broken, and her bag was ripped, it's contents twisting back and forth on the deserted street where they were scattered. The long shadows stretched across the dusty pavement like a death rite. She'd been injured trying to _defend_ herself. 

" I can't help you like this... " Ran protested quietly. 

" No, " she sobbed, clutching at him even tighter. 

Ken had a broken leg once. Why was it so damn cold? He couldn't get the darkness out of his mind. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way... It wasn't... 

" Oi! " 

Ran looked up dazedly as he and the girl were come across by a policeman. Someone came, and he was free to disappear into the cold, cold night. 

(@) 

Honjou was breathing deeply while he stared fixedly at the desk. They were waiting for the future, Crawford had said, but... that didn't really answer his question. That didn't really answer anything, which was Crawford's way. Honjou hated himself for putting up with it. 

" Crawford... I'm just like Schuldich to you, aren't I? " 

" Hn, " came the suitably vague response. 

Honjou could feel his heart racing, and for what? " Don't give me that... " he looked up and glared at the impassive face of the other occupant in the office. He used to feel like this about Ran's evasive behavior. " You say you need me around and then dismiss me. What did you really want me here for, Crawford? Is it just because you think I still _owe_ you? " He got violently to his feet and smacked the desktop to get Crawford's attention. " Answer me, dammit! Why do you play these games with me?! " 

" You're not thinking straight, Honjou. " 

" On the contrary, I think I'm considering things quite well, thank you. " 

" You're letting them get to you, " Crawford observed. 

" You're damn right, I am! " Honjou spat. 

Still Crawford was unaffected. " Is it worth it? " 

" What? " 

" Getting angry? " 

Honjou stared at him. " 'The hell is wrong with you lately? " 

The stern continence returned. " Are you finished? " 

Honjou leaned forward across the desk, eyes narrowing to thin grey slits. " You still haven't answered me. " He hovered over the papers and the business that divided them. Yes, Crawford reminded him of Ran sometimes, and other times like Ishida. It was as if everything that attracted him to their company had been put into the aloof, dark-haired man who had murdered him that night. 

Because that's what it had been. A murder. 

Yuushi Honjou was a natural leader. Which was ironic, because he was best defined by the people ~he~ followed. That fiery night at Rosenkreuz had been a murder of Honjou the leader. Now he was defined only by his subordination, and what surprised him the most, was the realization that he wanted his assertiveness back. 

His hand snapped up to Crawford's collar and before Honjou's thoughts quite caught up to his actions his mouth was on his. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see whether there was a reaction or not. Honjou felt Crawford's tie slipping under his fingers and had the passing notion of just tearing it off. He parted, gasping for the air he'd forgotten while his heart pounded against his ribs. 

Crawford's hand went up to Honjou's on the loosened tie. " Let go of me, Honjou. " 

" You- " he gasped, still reeling from his own abrupt actions, " You still smell like chlorine. " 

" Let go, " Crawford repeated. 

" Answer me, " Honjou ordered. " I'm not like Schuldich. I won't let you do as you please and fool myself into thinking I'm in control. " 

The tie was slipping lower, coming undone. The edge of the desk cut into him painfully, and he still couldn't seem to catch his breath. Crawford was glaring dangerously at him over the rims of his glasses, but that only fueled his rage. Or was it lust? All things considered, there wasn't really much difference, was there? Honjou hovered over Crawford's face, his fingertips burning with how tightly he held onto the pressed white shirt collar. What was he doing? 

Yet Crawford wasn't exactly fighting, and his tone was decidedly neutral. Honjou pressed forward, kissing him forcefully again. It occured to him that maybe Crawford sometimes got tired of being the leader all the time. Honjou sympathised with that. The tie slipped the last bit out of its knot. Honjou pulled Crawford forward with the last of it, where the other man put his hands firmly on the desk in belated protest. 

" Stop, " Crawford said, even as his lips brushed Honjou's in forming the word. 

Honjou's fingers hooked over one shirt button, while his other hand wound back to where the collar was a bit damp from his wet hair after the swim. " You don't sound convincing. Was this all it took, Crawford? I'm surprised Schuldich never thought of it. " His voice was condescending, the way Crawford had talked to him in Rosenkreuz. 

" You're not like Schuldich. " 

Honjou's fingers curled over the base of Crawford's skull at that, forcing him to bridge the breath of distance between them. It was as if he could draw forth that charismatic strength of will the longer he held on; the longer he pressed his limits. The top button of Crawford's dress shirt came undone, followed by two more below it. Honjou's fingers trailed from his throat up to the firm line of his jaw. He'd only just realized- and maybe, he reflected later, they'd _both_ come to realize then- that Crawford was kissing him back before he reacted. 

Honjou landed hard on his tailbone and cried out. He curled slightly onto one side to ease the pain and watched as Crawford collapsed back into the chair, one hand at his exposed throat. His eyes were closed while he breathed. Honjou watched his chest heave dimly. He felt empty. 

They were both empty. 

(@) 

" Nagikun! " Aya darted away from Youji's side to gasp Nagi's hand in both of hers. She looked across the bed to Sakura. " Is he--? " 

Sakura quietly informed her, " He's going to be alright. He's just sleeping. " 

Aya smiled through her tears at his motionless face. " Yokatta... " 

Ken moved to stand next to Youji and said quietly, " We have a problem... " 

" Nn? " 

" Nagi doesn't have an insurance card. I spoke with the hospital administrator earlier and there isn't even a Naoe Nagi in the registry system, " Ken explained. 

Youji winced. " Kuso... " 

" Yeah, so... I was thinking, y'know, since you did so well with Omi... " Ken trailed off uncomfortably. 

Youji stared at him, apalled. " No way! " he protested, almost managing to keep his voice quiet. " There's no way. Omi was enough. You do it. " 

" How can I do it? I have no stable job and besides, I'm not even legally an adult yet! We'd make him a ward of the store, except that even though Omi owns the store, they won't allow that to happen because _he's_ too young. " Ken explained impatiently. 

" Then Ran can... " Youji stopped short, a pall falling on both him and Ken before he could even finish. 

" Exactly, " Ken intoned. 

Youji put one hand to his forehead. " Well, I don't want to be responsible for that kid. Wait- how is Omi registered then? " 

" ... " Ken's face pinched in concentration. " I donno. Kritiker must have falsified something. Think we should... " 

" No, I don't want to rely on those bastards. " 

" I don't really want to impose on the Tomoe family any more either. " Ken looked sideways at the bed. " Sorry Youji, you're the most likely candidate. " 

" But if there's any activity on my registration, the Shinjuku police might come after me again, " Youji pointed out. 

Ken blinked at him. " Why? " 

Youji mentally smacked himself. " I- ah... they think I set fire to my own apartment. I'm laying low, " he lied. 

Ken eyed him suspiciously. " Youji, you're hiding something... " 

Dammit, why did Ken have to pick _now_ to suddenly be perceptive? Youji quickly added, " and I slept with the commander's wife, alright? " 

Ken looked incredulous. " Youji! " 

Youji bristled, even though it was untrue, " I didn't _know_ she was married! " 

" Shouldn't you bloody find out these things beforehand?! " 

" Like you're the big expert, Ken! " Youji bit back. Sure it was his lie, but damn Ken for _believing_ it. 

Ken's face turned red with indignation. He was about to stammer some sort of response when a nurse shushed them disapprovingly. Meekly, they returned to the original topic of conversation. Ken rubbed the back of his head absently. " Something has to be done. Sucks because, he doesn't even really need any of us. It's all for the system's sake. " 

" Not in the registry, eh? " Youji put his hands on his hips and mulled over this. " I always thought from the name he was Japanese. " 

" Schwartz or Esset might have taken him from the country before the new system was set up. " 

" True... " Youji conceded. " Che. If it weren't for this damn Shinjuku problem I could do some digging. Kid might have some family somewhere... " He trailed off at the way Ken was looking at him. " What? " 

Ken looked smug. " I'll go tell the head nurse you're acting guardian for the time being. " 

" Ken! " But he was already halfway down the hall and the same nurse as before was eyeing him. Youji was forced to admit defeat. He leaned against the doorframe and watched the two girls catch up in hushed tones over Nagi. It was a sad, sad world where he was the most responsible indeed... 

(@) 

Ran raced the cold wind through the deserted streets. His coat billowed around him in great waves, the buckles straining against the conflicting forces. He reached the house he'd previously visited and vaulted the cool iron gate. His feet crunched against the gravel of the walkway, accompanied by the snapping sound of his leather coat being wrenched violently after him. He straightened up slowly, eyeing the dark windows and the innocuous closed door for any sign of a trap. He approached the house at a sprint, like a ninja of old attacking an enemy castle. He was at the doorstep when Schuldich returned. 

" Do you know, I avoid hospitals because they're hysterical? " he said in Ran's ear. He laughed and leaped backwards when Ran took a swipe at him. " Omoshiroi! Can you guess why? It's the praying. Most of those people haven't acknowledged God a day in their lives. I used to amuse myself by reminding them, or telling them God didn't care. But that got boring, so now I just laugh. " 

Ran tried the door. It was locked. 

" I must say, I didn't know how fun life could be until I came across you and Ken. " 

Exhaling, he watched his breath mist against the door and his reflection in the varnish. Ran made his mind and shouldered the door open. There, he recoiled. It was the same oppresive scent as had been in Youji's apartment. A draft came from inside, wafting the scent into the open air beneath the amethyst evening sky. 

" Dead air, " Schuldich spoke up, " full of rot like the inside of a cairn. I imagine that's what it smelled like when they opened Christian Rosenkreuz's tomb after all those years. " As Ran entered the house he called after him, " Have fun, Ran-sama! " 

" What purpose does egging him on serve? " 

Schuldich smiled keenly. " Stephan do you remember when we were at Rosenkreuz? " 

" Yeah. " 

" I used to wish you were dead. " 

(@) 

_Aya... I will be your brother again..._

Ran hovered in the front hall of the house, listening, waiting, holding his breath. He strained his senses, drawing his katana silently. It flashed, casting cold reflections of the outside light over his face in fragments. 

_... I just need time._

His head throbbed from the smell that permeated the walls. When he moved forward, his steps echoed hollowly no matter how he tried to be silent. Whoever or whatever was in there would know he was coming. All the more reason to be prepared. 

There was an open door at the end of the hallway: and the closer he got to it the stronger the awful smell seemed to get. Eventually he reached it, and tensely entered the opening. 

" A sword? " inquired a low voice from within the dark room. Ran was dimly able to the outline of the gun in the occupant's lap. " What good will that do? " He fired off a shot that narrowly missed Ran's head. Ran glared darkly at where he could only guess was a face. The occupant snorted, " So who are you supposed to be? " 

" Abyssinian; the White Hunter. " 

" Sou ka. I suppose you are the reason Youichirou hasn't returned with our latest acquirement. " There was something of a sigh, and he got to his feet. " I guess, you will have to do. " The gun reaffirmed it's aim, directly at Ran's face. " I'll make you replace what you stole from me. " 

Suddenly Ran wasn't in the doorway anymore. The other man's breath hissed in surprise. He followed with the gun the sound of Ran's coat circling the room, firing off three rounds that missed their target. " Temee... " 

" Where are the people you kidnaped? " 

He turned and fired again. And again. Followed by the 'click click click' that signified him running out of bullets. " You don't understand, " he wheedled, " It's for the greater good. They told me- They told me if I could collect enough young souls it would... would... did you say 'White Hunter'? " 

" They lied to you. " 

" You're...! " 

Ran's voice came from the surrounding darkness, disembodied and eerie. " I'm not a god... " 

The target's voice dropped, chilled to the bone. " ...the _chi no sh_-- " 

The blade swooped out of the dark, separating his head from his body as Ran rushed past him. As the body collapsed in a fountain of blood, Ran grit his teeth. " I'm just a murderer. " 

Light would later reveal that none of the kidnaped schoolchildren had survived. The smell in the house had been proof enough of that. Ran left the door open, tracking blood into the street in glistening footsteps. He was alone as he headed out of the suburb and back to the crowded city. 

So alone... 

Nagi had once asked him how he would have ended up if Takatori hadn't ruined his life. He wished he hadn't asked. Because he was certain that was why the icy tears were slipping down his face. It struck him how selfish he was, crying for his own misery as opposed to the horrors he'd just departed from. 

Softly... gently... 

The snow began to fall like gossamer wings. 

~(@)~ 

~--------tsuzuku~ 

Translation notes;   
Yokatta - 'that's good' or 'I'm glad'   
Kuso - shit   
Omoshiroi - interesting   
Sou ka - I see   
Temee - 'why you'   
Chi no Shi - Death of Blood, in SuL this was what the criminals of Tokyo had come to call Ran. ^^ 

[Written by Inseiko, 2003]   



	14. Hard Lovin' Loser

Weiß Kreuz; Wo Schlafende Engel Liegen   
die Folge version eins 

Part One; Dramatic Image   
Chapter Fourteen; Hard Lovin' Loser 

_"When love is your greatest weakness, you will be the strongest person in the world."_   
-- Garman Wold 

It would be days before he remembered himself again: days before he caught up with the rest of the world. Time passed by with silent, indiscernible steps. Ran disappeared into the sky, and the light, and the sea. 

(@) 

_Oniichan..._

Aya exhaled softly, her breath frosting the window. She let the heavy cotton curtains drop and turned back to where Nagi lay propped up on the bed. His pale face shone in the half light. 

" Do you need anything? " she asked. 

Nagi slowly shook his head, no. " Do you know the legend of the white butterfly? " he asked softly. 

" About the old man and the cemetery? " Aya sat on the chair next to his bed and drew her knees up to her chest. She tilted her head so her unbound hair slipped down her calves to brush her ankles. 

" An old man lived his days by a cemetery in peaceful solitude, until one day when he fell ill. While his sister-in-law and nephew were tending to him, a large white butterfly came to him in his sleep. The nephew tried to shoo the butterfly away with a fan, but it kept coming back; as if it couldn't bear to part with the old man. 

" Finally the nephew chased the butterfly out of the house and into the cemetery all the way to a well-kept and beautiful gravemarker, where the butterfly mysteriously disappeared. The nephew examined the tomb, reading the inscription that detailed the life of a young woman who had died young a long time prior. 

" The nephew returned to the house, and discovered his uncle had passed away. When he described the gravesite to his mother, she related to him the story about the uncle and the woman who's grave he'd seen. They had been betrothed, but she'd died of consumption before their marriage. The old man had lived his life having sworn to love none but her. It was he who had tended to the grave so carefully, whether the air was sweet with summer breeze or thick with winter snow. 

" Smiling sadly, the mother then told her son that the butterfly had been the spirit of the young girl from the story. Since the old man couldn't visit her during his sickness, she had come to him: and now, in death, they could finally be together. " 

Aya watched him in silence, enraptured by his haunting voice through the retelling of the old legend. Nagi joined her in being quiet at the end of it, staring across the room with a distant look in his eyes. At length, he observed, " I think, life was much simpler then. " 

Aya nodded. 

Nagi's fingers traced the book in his lap, across the embossed title and the smooth jacket. " Arigatou... for the Christmas gift, Ayachan. " 

" You're welcome. " 

(@) 

" I brought wine! " Youji announced with triumph, slipping his shoes off at the door and entering the warm confines of the kitchen. There he discovered Ken poking a tray full of roasting chestnuts in the stove with a wooden spoon of all things and Sakura cradling the telephone on her shoulder while she stirred something on the stove. He added with a grin, " _and_ sake! " 

" Oh, " Sakura said, " Youjisan is here. Hai! " she tossed the phone to Youji, who deftly caught it in one hand. " It's Omikun, " she told him and turned back to the stove to lift the pot that was just about to boil over. 

Youji lifted the phone to his ear. " Yo-! " 

" Merry Christmas! " Omi cheerily exclaimed. 

" Same to you, kid. " Youji began hunting around for the corkscrew. " Listen, you're going to have to wait until you come down for New Years to get your present, alright? " 

" You got me a present? " 

Youji looked affronted. " Don't sound so surprised. " 

" Youjikun, you've never gotten me a present, " Omi pointed out. 

" Well, I'm getting you one this year. " 

" Oh, okay... I got you something too, Youjikun. " Omi hastily replied, embarrassed at his rudely honest reaction. It was true that Youji had never gotten him anything in the past, but he felt badly for not accepting the surprise graciously. 

Youji teased, " You're not just saying that to reciprocate, are you? " 

" I got you something last year, didn't I? " Omi jeered in good nature. 

" Oh yeah... " 

In the background, Ken burned his hand and was sent whimpering to the sink by Sakura, who had a startling command over the kitchen. Youji popped the cork on the wine and began filling glasses for Sakura and Ken. The sake was for him, of course. 

" So what are you doing for dinner, kid? " Youji inquired. 

Omi replied cheerily, " Clarachan invited me to dinner with her family. " 

" Clara? " 

" Un, a classmate. " 

" I see. Well, once again, Merry Christmas. Did you want to talk to Ayachan or Nagi? " Youji looked around. " Oi, where are they? " 

" Upstairs. " Sakura answered. She reached out her hand, " Would you go let them know dinner's ready? I'd like to talk to Omikun again. " 

Ken looked up from the sink where he was running his hand under the faucet, " Can Nagikun come down? " 

" He said he wanted to. " Sakura took the phone from Youji. " Me again. When do you think you'll be home again after dinner...? " Her voice faded away as Youji headed upstairs. 

Youji had only the thought of sake waiting for him to keep him from collapsing on the steps in a fit of depression. He stopped at his old room and was disgusted with his nostalgia. That had not been a happy time. It hadn't even been anything vaguely _resembling_ a happy time. And yet... and yet... Youji tapped the door and edged it open. " Hairuzou~ " he proclaimed cheerily. 

Aya looked up and smiled. " Maa, Youjisan. Merry Christmas. " 

" Indeed, " Youji nodded. " Sakura says supper's ready. Need any help downstairs, Nagi? " 

" If you could... " Nagi trailed off. 

" I'll help too! " Aya hopped to her feet and moved soundlessly to his side. Together she and Youji aided Nagi carefully down to dinner, where Youji could drown his lack of holiday spirit, and hopefully manage until New Years. 

(@) 

Sometimes, she thought, what they had now was enough. But at the same time she just wanted to cling and cling to him until the emptiness went away. Even though, deep down, she knew in her heart that it never would. Life had become too difficult for such a simple solution. 

(@) 

It was a modest apartment building, and like most fathers he wished he could provide better for them. Ishida was a simple man, a startling bit of normalcy in the tumultuous and secretive world of Kritiker. He didn't even have a codename anymore; he'd been in the business so long he was afraid of forgetting himself. Ishida knocked once and entered the apartment, calling, " Shitsurei Shimasu... hello? Yasukosan? Takutokun? " 

" Papa! " 

From the kitchen came running a young boy with his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Ishida set down his bags and lifted his Takuto off the floor to embrace him. " How are you, my son? " 

" I'm great! We're going to baasan's for a big dinner, and then to see fireworks at the park! " 

" Maa, " Ishida exclaimed, " what an exciting day for you. " 

" Are you coming to dinner, Papa? Are you? " 

" Papa has a lot of work to do, Takuto, I told you not to get your hopes up, " Yasuko chided gently. She leaned against the corner and smiled at Ishida. " Okaeri nasai, an'ta. " 

" Tadaima, " Ishida smiled back. " When do we leave? Atsumisan won't mind an extra guest? " 

Takuto gleefully cried, " You mean you can come, Papa? " 

" Well, I do so love fireworks, " Ishida said. He set Takuto down. " Go get your coat then, and we'll take my car. " While Takuto ran off, Ishida held his hand out to Yasuko in invitation. " I've come to realize that I haven't been following my own advice at work. " He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. " It's late, but... Yasukosan... I would be most honored if you would marry this old fool. " 

(@) 

" Kensan, did you burn your hand? You should be more careful. " Aya chided, observing the angry red that was spread across Ken's knuckles. He flushed under her concern and shifted his hand so that it was in his lap where she couldn't see. 

" Ta-dah! Here's dinner! " Sakura proclaimed, entering with a platter of chicken. 

" Whoa! " Youji exclaimed appreciatively, " you made all this, Sakura? " 

She blushed. " Kenkun helped... " 

" Oh, " Youji set down his chopsticks, " I might stick to sake then, if Ken had a hand in it. " 

" Oi! " Ken's protested indignantly. 

" Food isn't really my thing anyway... " Youji protested with a smile. 

" Dammit Youji, " Sakura pushed some chicken onto his plate, " You're eating with us if we have to pin you down and force it down your throat. " 

" Sousou! " Aya agreed emphatically. 

Ken smiled wickedly. " You can't go against two such lovely ladies, Youji, it goes against your character. " 

Youji smiled wryly. " Nothing to be done about it then, I'll eat just for you girls, but I expect to be rewarded sometime. " 

Sakura dished him up some rice and jeered, " We're not eighteen yet. " 

" Well actually, " Youji jeered back, " Ayachan technically is. " 

Nagi looked at Youji sideways. " Erojiji. " 

" HA! " Ken laughed out loud and tried to save face by drinking his wine. 

(@) 

" I do so love weddings, you might find that hard to believe. " 

Ishida stopped his family on the apartment stairs. " Sch- Schuldich! " 

" Ii naa, " Schuldich cooed, a predatory smile on his face. " I have an offer for you, Kritiker. " 

" I will make no deals, " Ishida said firmly, " Not with Esset. " 

Schuldich pushed his sunglasses to atop his head. " Not Esset, " he corrected with a leering tone of voice, " this is directly from Crawford. " 

" What does Crawford want with me? " Ishida asked suspiciously. He was standing in front of Yasuko and Takuto, which was amusing Schuldich. 

" Your life, " came the answer. 

" Nani?! " 

" You heard me, " Schuldich responded slyly. " Esset wants you dead; and if I know Stephan, your lovely soon-to-be wife and cute son would go with you. " 

Ishida's defensive stance reaffirmed itself out of fear. " So? That doesn't explain why you're here. " 

" Hn, " he acceded, " Crawford thinks you're still useful to the plan. Either that or he's doing that bastard friend of yours a favor. " Schuldich snarled, his eyes flashing at the mention of Honjou. " Either way, here's the deal; you keep Fujimiya in the business and don't let him go back to the life he desires with the Angel, and we provide you and your charming family with protection from Esset. Agreed? " 

" If you hate Honjousan so much, why are you helping? " 

Schuldich's face turned serious for a moment, and he held out his hand palm up. He repeated, " Agreed? " 

Ishida's eyes narrowed. He wasn't accustomed to being ignored. " I want proof. " 

Schuldich grinned again. " You want Manx, " he corrected. " Crawford's holding her as collateral for now, but it suits my purposes if she's out of the picture. Agreed. Merry Christmas. " Then he was gone. 

(@) 

Schuldich sauntered down the halls of Ikeda Enterprises, hands in his pockets. He was humming a random carol he'd heard on the street. He was in a good mood; seeing Crawford go against orders did that to him. It was proof that Crawford was human. Humans could be broken. _Crawford_ could be broken, therefore. Schuldich was playing a new game with Crawford; now that he knew Crawford knew about the silence it wasn't fun anymore. So he was playing a new game. One that would ultimately make Crawford _his_, and only his. No more games, no more subservience. Schuldich's already short attention span had run out. It was time for a change. 

He liked change. It made him smile. 

But for change to go his way, he had to get rid of Honjou: and the only viable way was to get rid of Crawford's hold over him. Before Honjou's strange hold over Crawford interfered even more. 

Schuldich opened an out-of-the-way door in an out-of-the-way corner of the building and cooed, " Oi, little kitten. Time to go home now. " He held out his hand to the small room's occupant. " Just remember, it was I who released you. 

(@) 

Ken crept down the stairs and into the kitchen lit only by the light in the hall. " Youji? " 

" Hn? " 

Ken flicked on the overhead light, and Youji winced. Ken walked across the kitchen, past the table laden with the evidence of Youji's drinking and sat down opposite him. In the centre of the table, Ken set down a thin box tied with a navy blue ribbon. " What the hell is this? " 

Youji eyed the box balefully. " What does it look like? It's a friggin' Christmas present. " 

" Is this a joke? " Ken chortled, sitting back. " Since when do you give presents? " 

Youji smacked the sake bottle down on the table hard enough to rattle the present in question. " God dammit, I try to do something nice an' the both of you jump down my throat over it. Well never you damn well mind about it. I can assure you it won't happen again. " Youji drank bitterly. 

Ken blinked at him, surprised. " It's just, well... " he trailed off, careful now of his words. " Shouldn't you be saving up for a new apartment? " 

" I can't get a new apartment, " Youji snapped. " I can't go back to anything anymore. They think I'm _dead_, and you know what? I might as well be. Way my life is going now... " Youji slurred, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. " Christmas my ass. Consider it a parting gift then, since all else I seem to be able to give is grief. " He pushed away from the table and staggered for the stairs. " 'm going to bed. " 

Ken was left in the brightly lit kitchen with a dark and guilty mood. He lifted the lid of the box and removed the plain but stylish sunglasses inside. He mulled over them, pondering why Youji would have chosen them, or, how Youji had known he'd like them. Ken set them back into the box and headed back to bed himself with a sigh. It wasn't the first time Youji had said something odd related to the apartment explosion. Ken morbidly wondered what was going on behind his back, fearing that in the end, he could probably guess. 

(@) 

Near midnight, Omi returned to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys in the half-light as the phone began to ring. Dashing inside he wondered why this always happened to him as he picked up the receiver. " Moshimoshi! " He sat down heavily. " Sakurachan? " he anticipated, but his eyes widened in surprise at who greeted him instead. 

" M- Manx! " 

~(@)~ 

~--------_tsuzuku_~ 

Translation notes; 

Oniichan - Elder Brother   
Arigatou - Thankyou   
Sake - rice alcohol   
Hai - here!   
Hairuzou - 'I'm entering!'   
Shitsurei Shimasu - 'please forgive my rudeness'   
Okaeri nasai - Welcome home   
An'ta - shorted form of 'anata' which is literally 'you' but in this case is a term of endearment   
Tadaima - I'm home   
Sousou! - _just an agreement_   
Erojiji - slang term for a perverted old man   
Ii naa - 'how nice'   
Nani - what   
Moshimoshi - 'hello' used when answering the telephone 

[Written by Inseiko, 2003]   



End file.
